Light in the Shadows
by MingoGirl
Summary: I adopted this fic from Pie In The Face. I will try and pick up where it was left off, but if I screw it up, please tell me.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Okay, so I adopted this fic from Pie in the Face. For those who have been reading it, I hope I do it justice.

**Chapter 1**

_I love you Saphira. Please go!_

_No, I won't leave you here!_

_Gánga Saphira. Take my sword; give it to your new rider._

_Eragon, no. I'll bring you back to the Varden. Eragon, I can't leave you._

_Go now, rebuild the riders, defeat the king and tell your new rider that I love her and I'll always be there, somehow._Eragon's breathing became harsh as his life blood was seeping onto the ground.

_I love you little one. I will fulfill with wishes. Wiol ono, for you, my rider._ With that Saphira took Brisingr and flew away as she felt have of her slip into the void. _I left him there, not even a proper burial. I left him there for Murtagh. Oh Eragon, why did you leave me?_

**At Feinster**

Arya was pacing around her tent. _Where's Eragon? He should be here by now. It was only a little scouting trip. Oh, why do I worry about him so? He's fine. He's quite capable of defending himself, besides he has Saphira with him._ She kept telling herself that over and over to suppress her worry. Arya took a deep breath and stepped outside.

She started walking towards the forest, intending to clear her head until she saw a blue speck come quickly towards Feinster. _Saphira!_ She thought, knowing it was her immediately. She set a tender of thought out towards the dragon but was blocked off by a wall of grief, sorrow, and guilt. _Eragon, I can't feel him. Where is he?_ Arya's calmed worries came back with more panic, but she hid it underneath a calm mask.

A low sorrow-filled roar echoed across the city. Moments later, an anguish-filled yell made everybody in the city wince. _Gone! Gone forever!_

Nasuada, Blödhgarm, and the other spell casters come out. When Saphira landed, they all saw Brisingr in her claw. "What has happened to your rider, Bjartskular?" Blödhgarm asked. Nasuada stood ridged with lines of worry etched into her face.

_He has fallen. My rider is no more._ Saphira stated. Mummers and gasps echoed though the pavilion. Some were so shocked that they promptly fainted. Arya was shocked that she didn't say anything. A long, silence followed those sentences.

Nasuada broke the silence. "How? Please tell us Saphira. We need to know."

_I will only show those of which I trust or to those that it is necessary to know. Arya, Nasuada, King Orrin, Orik, Jörmundur, and Blödhgarm, you may stay._ Nasuada nodded her head and sent the others way. _I can't tell you for you would not be able to understand me in my time of morning so I will show you. I have your permission?_ Everyone nodded. _Very well._

They all found themselves looking though Saphira's eyes. Everything was tinted blue. _Little one, it's time to head back, there's nothing to report._

_Very well, let's return to the Varden._ A twinge of pain came from Saphira. Eragon looked over and saw one of her wings had an arrow. _Blast, enemy soldiers. Why didn't we sense them?_

_They must have a spell caster to cover up their presence._ Saphira landed and looked at the soldiers. They all had blank looks it their eyes. _They must be the soldiers-that-feel-no-pain._

_Come on Saphira. Let's show them what a rider and dragon can do!_

_Little one, don't be too rash, there's at least two-hundred._

_I know, but we can take them, right?_

_Of course! I just don't want you getting hurt._

_Oh Saphira, I have you._ With that they charged the soldiers. They immediately got surrounded. After the last soldier was killed they were both tired. Eragon was about to get on Saphira when an arrow came towards him. Before Eragon could react, it hit him in the shoulder. He let out a surprised yelp and stumbled a bit while drawing Brisingr. Murtagh stepped out of the shadows, followed by Thorn.

"So we meet again, dear brother of mine," Murtagh said.

"Ha! I'm not your brother! Brom was my father. Selena was my mother, yes but I'm not Morzon's son."

"Very well, but by order of the king, you are to be captured and taken to him."

"If you thought I was going to go freely, you are very mistaken." Then Eragon charged. The fight between both riders and both dragons lasted for an hour until Saphira pinned Thorn down. She was about to deal a death blow but she felt Eragon's leg break though their connection. All Eragon heard was that blood-chilling laughter. Eragon stumbled slightly as he was trying to regain his balance Murtagh brought Zar'roc in a sweeping arch cutting Eragon from his shoulder to his opposite hip. Eragon fell face first into the dirt. Then they all felt Saphira's memory stutter as if almost forgetting to cover something up, and then continued. The rest of the memory was Saphira feeling her rider slip into the void.

There was a long, drawn out silence as everyone tried to comprehend that Eragon is gone. No more. With that Saphira flew away leaving them standing there numb with shock. Though her grief she didn't even notice the lone figure following her from below.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Rider

**Chapter 2**

Arya just kept running. Her mind jut wouldn't accept that he was gone. She knew Saphira was keeping something from her. But what? Arya sped up as she realized that she was lagging too far behind Saphira. As she watched the dragon descend Arya noticed that tears were streaming down her face. _Why do I mourn him so? He was my only friend._

_Or something more?_ A little voice said.

_No, we were never meant to be. I'm a princess, he's a rider. I'm almost 100 he's barely 20._

_In denial, aren't you? Making up excuses, aren't you?_

_No, it's the truth._She snapped back at the 'little voice.' _I'm truly going insane! I have an arguing voice inside my head,_ she thought. Before she knew it, she was about to collide with the sapphire dragon. Quickly skidding to a stop, she tried to halt her tears, to be strong in front of Saphira, but to no avail. The stream of tears just wouldn't stop.

Unable to contain herself much longer she blurted out, "Please Saphira! What happened? I know there's something that you're not telling me."

_Peace, Arya. Yes, I have kept something from them. But I kept nothing from you, no. This information was meant only for you. When he was laying there Eragon told me to go rebuild the riders, defeat the king and tell my new rider that he loves her and he'll always be there, somehow._

_You mean I'm y-your new rider?_

_Yes._ Saphira said plainly. Saphira then took Brisingr out of her claw and placed it by Arya's feet. Arya took the blade, still in the scabbard, and unsheathed it she said, "I will fulfill he last wishes, or die trying." With that Arya jumped on Saphira. "Let us put away our sorrow until Galbatorix is defeated, and then we will mourn him properly."

They returned to Nasuada's tent where the council was discussing new battle plans to take over Belatona (Did I spell that right? I don't have the books next to me.). Saphira landing wasn't noticed by the council members. They could both hear what was going on. "Without Eragon, we are at a severe disadvantage. What should we do?" they both heard Nasuada ask.

_Nasuada, have you forgotten what makes the rider? Their dragon!_ Saphira roared.

The council winced the volume of her roar. "Very well, we have a dragon on our side." Nasuada said as Saphira stuck her head inside the tent.

"And you have a rider," Arya said as she walked in with Brisingr swaying from her hip.

"That's settled then. We have a dragon and a rider. Now Arya, you should be informed of your part in taking to city," Nasuada said. "You will attack from the skies and take out as many as you can from there…" She was cut short as Jarsha came running in. He was red in the face, was gasping for air, and had panic in his eyes.

"My lady, the red rider approaches."


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

**Chapter 3**

"The red rider approaches."

Arya drew Brisingr and leapt on Saphira as she let loose a torrent of blue fire. Arya lit Brisingr on fire and held it in the air. _It's time to finally time to finish him, for Eragon._

_Yes, for Eragon_. Saphira agreed.

Saphira flew up to meet Thorn. Without hesitation she started charging at them. In a flash she had her massive jaws around on of Thorn's shoulders and was scraping his belly with her hind claws. The enraged dragon was yelling at them with her mind. _Murderer. Traitor. You killed my rider._

"Stop, we mean you no harm!" Murtagh yelled in the Ancient Language.

_Saphira, land._

_Fine, but if either of them even scratches you, I swear I'll ripe their throats out._

_Of course Saphira, I expect no less._

(A/N: Anything that Arya and Murtagh say during their conversation is in the Ancient Language.)

Both dragons and riders landed in a clearing a few miles away from the city. Even though Murtagh promised they wouldn't hurt them, both Arya and Saphira were alert for any signs of attack.

"What do you what, Murtagh? I don't have much patience for you, especially after what you did to Eragon."

"It will be answered all in good time, elf," Murtagh responded gruffly. "Now before I tell you what has happened, may I heal my dragon?" Arya nodded. Murtagh walked over to Thorn and after he muttered a few words under his breath, Thorns shoulder started to lace back together. He moved onto Thorn's belly and quickly sealed up the numerous scratches. "Now, let's get right down to business. First off you can put down that sword of yours. I haven't brought an army and Thorn and I will not harm either you or Saphira." Arya looked down at the blue sword in her hand and reluctantly put in back in its sheath, but her hand never left the pommel. "Next, I'll give you a little present." Murtagh walked over to Thorn's saddle bags and pulled out a burlap bag. "Catch." He threw the bag to Arya, which she caught. Looking inside it was something that would never be in her possession.

"Is that-"Arya started to ask.

"All in good time," Murtagh said and then flashed a quick smile. "Now I must also thank you on a few things. First, you just freed me from my bonds to Galbatorix."

"What-" Arya started again but Murtagh dismissed her with a wave of his hands.

"As I was saying, giving the last dragon egg to you changed me enough that my true name changed. I would like to help you on your quest in defeating the dark king. Also, I would like to give you some vital information in helping you find your rider."

"Eragon is alive? What? How?" Arya started asking. A flicker of hope flared in her chest.

"Oh yes, that brings me into the second thing that I should thank you for. Even when he was unconscious the king couldn't find the information he wanted. All Eragon would think of was you and Saphira."

_Me?_ Arya thought.

_Yes little one, he loved you until the day he died._ Saphira replied.

_Saphira, he didn't die._

_I'm aware of that. But that was one of his last requests. Tell you that he loved you._

"Now to answer your questions. Just as Saphira flew away, Thorn and I returned to bring Eragon to Uru'baen (Did I spell that right? Don't have the books by me.) The king thinks he is much too important to let him die. He was on the brink of death. Just one more step and he would have been truly lost. I healed his wounds and gave him enough energy for the flight over there. Although he has likely has acquired new wounds."

An image of a tortured Eragon flashed through Arya's mind. _Not now. This is not a time to be worrying._

Murtagh continued. "He is a strong resistor, but it is just a matter of time. Galbatorix is just waiting for him to break so he can pick up the pieces and mold them into the slave he wants. I hate to see Eragon so scared, although he is only my half brother, I still think of him as a full brother. So I would like to aid you in his rescue. I can not come in fear of Galbatorix recapturing me. The Varden doesn't need another rider against them again. I can, however, give you my memory of the castle. All the secret passages and ways to get wherever you desire. I know the castle better than my own hand. If I may, I would like to give the memories to you now."

_What do you think Saphira?_

_Considering he has told us twice that he won't hurt us and he does seem to have pure intentions. It will help us reunite me with my rider. If anything goes wrong, I'm here._

_Very well._

"I will let you into my mind, but if you stray anywhere you shouldn't, well, you will have a very angry dragon and elf to deal with." Murtagh nodded. Arya found herself inside Uru'baen. Memories flash by showing passage after passage. Then she was taken downstairs into the dungeons. She walked down various corridors until she came to a cell that was heavily guarded –Eragon's cell. The flow of memories stopped. "Thank you," was all that Arya could say.

_We should all go tell Nasuada the good news._ Saphira said projecting her thoughts to everyone in the clearing. Both riders nodded and set off to the Nasuada's tent.


	4. Chapter 4: Determination

**Chapter 4**

Eragon opened his eyes and abruptly shut them again. He wanted to return to his world of darkness, nothing mattered. It didn't matter if everybody thought he was dead or that the Varden may fall without him. _Please Saphira, do what I asked. Be happy, make my dreams come true. I endure this just for the others, for the greater good. Arya endured, so can I. Arya, what I would do to see your face. Say 'I love you' one more time._ Eragon tried lifting himself onto the dirty cot in the far wall of his cell. _My cell. I'm a captive of the empire. Rescue seems so far away, not possible._

Eragon started by lifting his head but a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned and moved his arm and groaned again. Pain was the only feeling. He tried once more. Gritting his teeth he put his hands underneath him and heaved himself into a sitting position. He steadied himself as a wave of dizziness struck him. _How much more of this can I take? Beatings, whippings, burnings, and so many other torture mechanisms of Galbatorix's creation. But I will not give in. I will not be a tool of destruction for the king._

He looked around his cell. It was dark and damp. The only source of light was from candles lining the hallway. Lifting his arms he found his wrists in shackles, a length of chain long enough to get a few feet from the door. His mind was foggy from the drug that suppressed his magic.

After sitting on the floor for a few minutes, he heard it; the thud of boots on stone. Then the shuffle of many feet followed as they made a path for the king. He walked over to the cot and sat down even as every muscle in his body screamed in protest. _Look strong; be strong, just in front of the king._ Eragon thought as his door opened.

"Well, well young rider. So we meet again. Have you reconsidered my offer," Galbatorix said with his velvet voice.

"I will never join you," Eragon stated with determination. He gritted his teeth in preparation for whatever will follow.

"Very well," Galbatorix said harshly, abandoning his soft voice. "My soldiers aren't very convincing so I must personally attend to you." Without any warning Eragon felt a dark blanket wrapping around his mind, like a snake squeezing the life out of him. The king started to crush his defenses but Eragon thought of the people he loved, the ones he was fighting for. _Saphira, Arya, Roran, the Varden, the dwarves, the elves_. He summoned strength that he didn't know he still had and started to push the king out of his mind, building back the stone walls around his mind. Eragon opened his eyes and saw Galbatorix in the doorway not looking tired at all. "Well, we do have some potential after all, young rider. But torture will always break a man's mind. You just might take a little longer." With that he called in two soldiers that unlocked his shackles and dragged him down to the end of the corridor. There they were standing in front of a black, wooden door that he knew too well.

The soldiers push open the door to reveal the multitude of torture mechanisms. Eragon lifted his head and braced himself. The two soldiers dragged him to the whipping post and suspended his hands above him. They ripped of what he had left of his torn and dirty tunic that was once white.

"Let's start with an easy question, yes or no. I ask once again, young rider, will you join me?"

"And again, you foul-man-who-calls-himself-king, I say never will I serve you." With that a whistling sound followed by a crack as the whip hit his back. Eragon winced but didn't yell out. _Be strong, don't break. For the people I love and I fight for._Galbatorix ruthlessly whipped him on his back ten more times. Eragon bit his lip, drawing blood. He wouldn't break now, not ever.

"No cries for mercy yet? Very well," the king said and let the whip hit his back, then his legs and a handful on his neck. By the fortieth one, Eragon could hold back his pain and he let loose a cry. His yell reverberated throughout the room. "I give you another chance, _rider_. Will. You. Join. Me?" He enforced each word by following it with a whip.

"Never. I will never join you," Eragon said defiantly.

"If you will not join me, tell me where the elves are hiding." Silence followed the king's demand. Eragon waited for more pain. He saw Galbatorix walk over the branding irons. He picked up his favorite design, a claw of a dragon. With a few words he had it glowing cherry red. "Last chance. Tell me where the elves are." Eragon remained silent. Galbatorix took the iron a placed it square on Eragon's chest. Eragon screamed again. The king pushed a little harder and added more heat to it. Eragon, unable to hold anymore pain, screamed and his vision started blurring. He faintly smelled burning flesh, his flesh. Galbatorix took the iron and put it back on the rack. "Think it over rider. I offer you the chance for peace and freedom. I offer you power, a seat on the throne."

Eragon eyes started to close as he was no longer strong enough to keep them open. Galbatorix punched him in the ribs, breaking two, and Eragon fell into darkness.

"Soldiers, take him to his cell. Get the healers to only heal him enough to stay alive."

A group of three soldiers came over and unshackled the unconscious Eragon, hurrying of to carry out their assignment. A forth soldiers ran up to the healers room. The three hauled the Eragon's limp body down the corridor and opened his cell door, throwing him inside like a sack of potatoes. The forth soldier came down with a woman. She looked about twenty, had blonde, shoulder-length hair, and had a brown satchel slung across he shoulder.

"Here 'e is. His majesty said only enough to keep 'im alive." The woman nodded. She sat down by Eragon and using the little magic she possessed healed his ribs. She didn't gasp or flinch at the sight of the rider. She had been around so many of his prisoners that she was numb to the sight of a tortured person.

Eragon wasn't in his familiar world of blackness. He was in his memories. Eragon saw him self in Ellesméra. The elves' capitol brought back so many memories, happy and painful. Memory after memory flashed through his mind. He was training with Oromis and Saphira was flying overhead with Glaedr, then he was under the Menoa tree, then sitting in his tree house. His memory wandered over to his masters' funeral.

_The day after the battle at Feinster, Islanzadí invited him and Saphira to Oromis and Glaedr's funeral. They flew to Gil'ead and paid their respects. Eragon gave a speech and Saphira gave the best gift possible. At the end of the services she placed her snout of Glaedr's body. They sank into the ground, nothing happened for a while after that. Then, suddenly, a statue of Oromis, with Naegling drawn, on Glaedr's back rose from the ground. Glaedr was depicted with a jet of flame coming out of his mouth. The statue was made out of diamond with swirled gold._

He was still in his memories but could feel the pain in his body. That meant he was going to wake soon. Eragon felt arms rap around his waist and place him on his cot. He let out a faint groan. He felt the person hesitate. She set him down on his cot and left. Eragon woke a few minutes afterwards. He crawled over to the plate of food they left him –stale bread and water. He ate his meal and put on his tunic that was left next to the tray. Getting up, ignoring his body's protests and lying back down on his cot. _Saphira, if you can hear me. I will return to you, somehow._

_well. _

"I will let you into my mind, but if you stray anywhere you shouldn't, well, you will have a very angry dragon and elf to deal with." Murtagh nodded. Arya found herself inside Uru'baen. Memories flash by showing passage after passage. Then she was taken downstairs into the dungeons. She walked down various corridors until she came to a cell that was heavily guarded –Eragon's cell. The flow of memories stopped. "Thank you," was all that Arya could say.

_We should all go tell Nasuada the good news._ Saphira said projecting her thoughts to everyone in the clearing. Both riders nodded and set off to the Nasuada's tent.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**Chapter 5**

The Varden's leader sighed as she took in the information. "So Eragon is alive, but in the Empire's clutches. Murtagh is now on our side, he also brought the last egg. Furthermore, you want to rescue Eragon." Arya nodded. Nasuada sighed. "Well first let's bring in the red rider and announce that he is free and fighting for us. On the matter of rescuing Eragon, well, I can not forbid you to go, for you will probably go against my will anyways."

A faint smile appeared on Arya's lips. "That is correct."

"Very well you may go. I would like you to stay for a couple of days and attend a few of the meetings concerning the egg and Murtagh." With that both Nasuada and Arya stepped out of the tent.

Arya extended her mind to the edge of the woods where Murtagh and Thorn were. _You may come now_.

A red dragon rose from the woods and started to come towards the city. The archers immediately started firing. All of the arrows bounced harmlessly of Murtagh's wards. "Stop your fire!" Yelled Nasuada. Thorn descended in the area made for Saphira's use.

"Greetings milady," Murtagh said dipping his head. "I presume that Arya told you of our current situation." Nasuada nodded. "In that case, I would like to bind myself to you and become your vassal."

"It is already getting late. Tomorrow we will sort things out. For your sleeping arrangements, I will try to find a spare tent for you."

"there is no need for a tent tonight, I have Thorn to sleep with."

"Very well, but you should get a proper tent soon." Murtagh started walking to the outskirts of the city to find a large enough place for Thorn to sleep. All of the Varden were glaring at them or cursing. _It will take a while before we are trusted again. I don't blame them thorn, we have a lot of blood on our hands. We have a bad reputation too, my father contributes to that. Everybody thinks I'm going to turn into him. I did for a while when I killed the dwarf king and that other rider. It wasn't my fault though, Galbatorix had me under his thumb. I all the killings were against my free will. They just don't understand that._

_I know little one. We will just have to endure until the next battle to prove our allegiance once again. Pledging fealty to Nasuada will help also. Or if nothing works, you can go back to Galbatorix begging to become his slave again._

_Very funny Thorn._

They arrived at a little clearing and settled down. Murtagh came next to Thorn's belly and his wing came on top of him.

After the first appearance of the red rider in the Varden camp, Arya and Saphira headed of to their tent. Arya stepped inside her tent. Saphira snaked her head around next to the entrance of Arya's tent. _Goodnight little one._

_Goodnight Saphira._ Arya slipped into her bead and fell into her waking dreams.

_A dark castle was in the background. Arya was running towards it. Anguished screams that could only be Eragon came from it. The castle went further away every step she took. Failed. I failed him._

Arya woke with a start. _I've got to stop worrying about him. But I have to worry. He is my only true friend._

_Or more?_

_You again. We already went through this. I'm not insane so I don't have a contradicting voice that actually speaks my true feelings in my head!_

…

_Why are you quite all of a sudden?_

…

_Oh, blast it! I said it._

_Yes you did._

_Oh, now you agree with me._

_Say it again._

_Wha-_

_Say that I will eat meat._

_How can you ask me to say that just after I was going to say that I love Eragon._

_YOU SAID IT!_

Arya sat there a little shocked. Turning the words around in her head, with no little voice saying anything in return. _I do love him. But Faolin… what would he think._

_He would want you happy._ Saphira said.

_He would._ Arya thought not noticing that the dragon spoke to her.

_Arya. I you have realized that you have feelings for my rider. One storm of twisted confusion has been solved. But Arya, there is a presence in Eragon' s tent._ The last comment made Arya snap out of her daze. She got out of bed and slipped a tunic and a pair of trousers. She strapped Brisingr to her belt and headed out the door. Eragon's tent was only three tents away from hers. Coming close to the entrance she extended her mind. She came across a vast mind. It could only mean one thing.

_Glaedr has awoken._


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

**Chapter 6**

Time. It heals wounds, destroys empire, it is a friend and a foe. Time is the past creating the future. Time would erase the physical wounds that had been inflicted. But nothing, not even time, could wipe the scars on his soul clean.

A month had passed and Eragon had still hadn't broken. He didn't know how he knew a month passes. Time was eluding him weeks and days melted together. The only thing he knew was that everyday at noon the king would come.

It was always dark in his cell. The algae hung on the walls in thick, slimy masses and the water dripped steadily from a point in the ceiling. The cold chilled Eragon to the bone and the loss of blood didn't help either. The thin blanket that was provided didn't even cover him all the way. His torn shirt wasn't even recognizable as a shirt anymore.

Eragon still endured, though. He would endure this torture until Galbatorix's downfall. He is protecting his loved ones and that is all that mattered to him. No one was going to come for him. That was made clear. His link to magic and his dragon was broken and he felt like an empty shell of his former self.

He heard the familiar thud of heavy boots on stone. The clanking of armor as the soldiers stood at attention and hustled aside to make way. The heavy iron door of his cell creaked open, sending a glow of firelight into his cell. Eragon knew it was noon.

"He could be dead by now for all we know!" Arya yelled at Nasuada.

"Then he gladly sacrificed himself for the good of the Varden. That's why he gave you his position as a dragon rider!" argued Nasuada.

Unimaginable rage boiled in the elf's words, her emotions unchecked. "So you think that just because you got your love, your rider back, you think it's fine that I can't rescue mine?" Arya tried to backtrack her words. In her furry she revealed her love for Eragon. " I mean, I care for him. He's my friend. It distresses me to imagine what has been happening to him. I know all too well," Arya said reverting back to her business-like voice.

"Oh, Arya, you can't deny it to me. We need you. The Varden needs you. We can't risk loosing you."

"I have Saphira. I will be save," Arya said.

Nasuada sighed in defeat. There was no stopping Arya from going now, not even if she said no. "Very well, but if I want to hear from you after three days."

"That is unless using magic endangers me, Eragon, or Saphira." Nasuada nodded. "I will leave as soon as I get my supplies ready."

**Next Day**

_We should be able to reach Uru'baen by nightfall. Then we will be able to rescue my rider by the morning next day._

_Alright Saphira. Land in that clearing._

Arya jumped off of Saphira and got a few things out of the saddle bags. Settling down with only a few dried fruit pieces, she started eating them.

_I'm going hunting._ Saphira announced and flew off into the inky black sky.

After Arya was done eating her meager meal she dug a hole in the moist soil. "Adurna risa." Water flowed into the hole "Dramr kopa." The water swirled to reveal Nasuada.

"Greetings Arya. You are a day early."

"I'm aware of that, but I would like to inform you that we are going to rescue Eragon tomorrow." Nasuada nodded.

"You are safe then? No one has detected you?"

"Yes." And with that, Arya waved her hand and the image disappeared.

**Day of Rescue**

"It is time, Saphira." Arya jumped onto her Saphira's back.

Leaving Saphira at the edges of the woods, Arya cast a spell of invisibility and sprinted towards the dark, looming walls. She was careful not to kick up any dust or get in direct sunlight so that there was any chance that her feint shadow would be seen.

Soon, she was confronted by the walls, they weren't smooth, but ruff and points and dimples littered the stone's surface. Readying herself, she reached her hand to the first pocket of stone. It was cold and strangely wet against Arya's fingers. Hand up, foot up. The monotonous rhythm of climbing began.

Still undetected, she swung herself over the top and started the decent down. Her feet landed on a bump cobblestone road. Using the memories Murtagh gave her, Arya navigated down the twisting back alleys until she came to an abandoned guard house. Behind it was a tunnel covered by broken pieces of wood. Clearing all the debris away, Arya stepped into the dark, musty tunnel. Taking one last look at the sky she saw that it was almost noon. _Hang on Eragon, I'm coming._

The tunnel seamed like it lasted forever. The dank smell was sickening and the tunnel pitch black. It started sloping downwards until it was almost a vertical drop. To the dungeons Arya continued. Seeing a feint light at the end, she quickened her pace. There was a thick tapestry over the end of the tunnel. Drawing Brisingr, Arya pushed back the material. Seeing no one, she shed her invisibility and started down the path that would lead her to Eragon.

Coming to her last turn, Arya cautiously peered around it, Brisingr at ready. There were at least twenty guarding Eragon. Taking a deep breath, she stepped around the corner and brought Brisingr in an arc, beheading the closest soldier to her. The others came towards her, alerted by their companion's death.

Block, slash, duck. A soldier lunged and she easily blocked it and stabbed, the sapphire blade met it's mark and the soldier crumbled to the ground. Parry, jump, stab. Four came at Arya at once and whispering a few words, the soldiers flew back and hit against the stone walls, dead. And it went on until the last of the guards were slain. Arya worked quickly, she needed to get Eragon out before more soldiers than she could handle came. Putting her had on the cold iron door of his cell she unlocked it using magic and stepped in.

-Eragon-

Eragon was in his waking dreams. Floating amongst lovely memories of Saphira, Arya, Murtagh, Brom, Oromis and Glaedr, and so many others. The clanking of metal interrupted him and he came back to reality with break-neck speed. All the pain from his broken bones, bruises, lashes, cuts, came back with full force and he gasped.

He waited for more pain to come. But listening closer, he was surprised that was there wasn't any thick boots on stone that was always accompanied with the clanking of armor. It wasn't clanking. His mind was slowly grasping it. The armor was crashing to the ground, the door, on the walls. _Rescue? No, no one knew he was hear. It was Galbatorix, playing one of his illusion tricks Must be near noon again._ The iron door creaked open, and standing in the door was Arya with Brisingr raised and bloodied.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Out

"Well, well. What have we got this time Galbatorix. Nice try. Not like you've pulled that one on me before. Ever noticed you come at the same time? Well it's that time? I'm laughing, alright, just the ribs you broke make it a little hard," Eragon spat. _It's just the king, don't get too happy. Remember, no one knows I'm alive._ Eragon repeated in his mind, although he wish it to be a real rescue.

"It's no illusion, Eragon," Arya said while taking a few strides toward the rider. At first she didn't recognize Eragon. He had sunken eyes and a hunted look about him. Dark rims of purple under his eyes stood out from his ghost-white skin. He was very thin. In one glance Arya could start to count the ribs through the many rips in his tunic. His right arm was at an unnatural angle- broken. His hair was almost at his shoulders, but it was matted and had blood in it.

Arya inwardly cringed. _What had they done to him?_ she asked herself. She was now only a stride away from where he was sitting. Switching to the Ancient Language Arya said, "Eragon, it is I, Arya. I have come to rescue you." Eragon's eyes widened.

"T-that's really you?"

"Aye, now we must go before the king notices." In his rush, Eragon quickly got up from his cot. But groaned and sat down just as abruptly as a wave of nausea hit him. Arya mentally cursed. Coming next to the injured rider she threw his left arm around her neck. They had to get out quickly, there wasn't any time for healing. With Arya supporting Eragon, the duo made their way towards the tunnel as quickly as possible. Eragon had his teeth clenched, trying to fight back his nausea.

"Blast," Was all Eragon managed to gasp. A confused Arya was wondering what Eragon meant until clanking metal reached her ears. _Only around this corner._ The pair was speeding up their efforts to get to the tunnel in time.

Three soldiers came around the corner. _Only three. This should be easy._ Arya reached for Brisingr but realized she couldn't fight with Eragon needing her support. One of the soldiers opened his mouth to shout the alarm. "Jierda!" The soldier's head snapped back. But it wasn't Arya that cast the spell.

Stunned, Arya didn't notice that the other two soldiers were charging at them. "Brisingr!" Eragon shouted. The soldiers burst into flames. Relying on Arya for support Eragon slumped back on the verge of passing out from the energy strain. _How did the drug wear off so fast?_ Was the last coherent thought Eragon made before darkness consumed him.

An unconscious Eragon in her hands, Arya sprinted the last few yards to the tapestry. Shoving it aside Arya plunged into the dark tunnel. _Saphira! I'm coming Saphira!_ Arya shouted mentally. Eragon was slowly going colder in her arms and her hands were becoming slick with Eragon's blood. Coming to the abrupt cliff, Arya shouted, "Audr!" Once at the top she stopped the spell and set of running again.

Seeing light at the edge of the tunnel, Arya frantically said the spell of invisibility. Once at the tree line, she quickly jumped onto Saphira. _Quickly, was must flee before they find out._ Strapping Eragon in front of her, Arya held him as Saphira launched herself into the air.

Arya gave Eragon energy to last the trip until they were far enough to rest. "Please live, for me," Arya whispered.

-**Night in the Clearing**-

Everybody was exhausted. Saphira had flown for the rest of the day and was constantly worried about Eragon. Arya was drained physically and mental but she knew that Eragon's life hung on a thread.

Stumbling over to where Eragon was, she proceed to take some energy out of Brisingr's hilt. Kneeling next to the pale rider she gently strips of the rags of tunic. Wincing inwardly she set to work mending his broken ribs. "Waise heill." Arya said multiple times healing the oozing cuts and whip lashes. Drawing on Saphira and the plants and animals around her, she soon had all the serious wounds healed.

Drawing the blankets up to Eragon's chin she came and laid next to him. Thump. Thump. Saphira walked towards them and put her wing over them.

_Thank you Arya._


	8. Chapter 8: At Last

**Chapter 8**

"He suffered a lot. Let him rest"

"But it's been a week now, shouldn't he be awake?"

"Give him time, only he knows what they did to him."

Sighing, Nasuada left the room.

A groan escaped Eragon's lips. Cracking his eyes open, bright light struck them like spears and he abruptly shut them tight. Trying again, he cracked his eyes open, then a little further, ignoring the light. Blinking back tears, he lifted his head a bit. Moving his body, he noticed the lack of bandages. Magic. Pushing himself upright, he leaned against the wall that bordered his bed. He brought a hand to his hair and brushed his fingers though it absent-mindedly. Sighing he surveyed the room he looked at the plain walls. Directing his attention to the table that was in the middle, his heart skipped a beat. Sitting on one of the chairs was a raven-haired elf- Arya.

"Good to see you are awake, Shadeslayer."

"I'm grateful that you rescued me, _Shadeslayer_," Eragon replied smiling a bit.

"You rescued me, it is a debt repaid." _You know it's more than that. Just because you admitted it to yourself, doesn't mean you can't tell the one you love._ The little voice said. Ignoring it, Arya continued. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore. How long have I been gone?"

"A month passed since you were proclaimed dead. Since then, Murtagh and Thorn have broken their bonds and joined the Varden, swearing fealty to Nasuada. We have also gained the last egg in the process." Eragon's eyes widened at the intake of news he had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Has it hatched yet?"

"No, Nasuada has only shown it to trustworthy officials. I was due to ferry to the elves in a weeks time from now." Eragon nodded, being at a loss for words. Combing his fingers through his hazelnut-brown hair again, he stretched his arms, glad to be free of chains.

_Don't ever do that to me again! I thought you were dead. Dead, Eragon. Why did I leave you? I will never leave, not ever again!_ Eragon winced at the volume of Saphira's mental roar.

_It's good to see you to Saphira._ Eragon let all mind barriers melt away and embraced his dragon as closely as possible.

"Thank you for keeping Saphira sane." Arya nodded.

Shifting his body, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He stretched a bit more before noticing that he only had his trousers on. Tips of his pointed ears reddening slightly, he scanned the room for a tunic. Seeing a sapphire-blue one slug on top of a chest, he walked over a slipped it on.

Looking outside Eragon said, "Will you accompany me on a walk this lovely day, Arya Svit-kona?"

"Of course Eragon-vodhr." Arya let a small smile grace her lips.

-I-

Eragon and Arya had ended up in a small clearing. Night was approaching. So far the pair only talked about small things. Both enjoyed each other's company. Looking at the setting sun through the trees, they were quiet. Arya broke the silence. "While you were gone I've gotten more time to think, think about your… feelings towards me." Eragon opened his mouth to say something but Arya dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I've gotten to sort out my feelings for you." Eragon braced himself for another rejection.

Looking up at Eragon, green pools met brown ones. "I love you." And those three little words left Eragon stunned. Leaning down his lips crashed onto hers.

It was a picture perfect scene. The orange of the setting sun washed the clearing in a pale orange but leaving silhouettes at the same time. Against the sunset were two figures embracing each other with true passion.


	9. Chapter 9: A Mission

Light fluttered into Eragon's room. He sat up and yawned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at the memory of last night. _Little one, I know that you are happy but Nasuada has called a meeting and you must me present._ Groaning Eragon stood up and but on some leather breeches and a simple green tunic. Strapping on Brisingr, he went over to the basin of water and splashed his face. Muttering a few words the small amount of stubble dissolved. Eragon combed his hair with his fingers and stepped out into the crisp air.

Walking to the tower that had Nasuada's meeting room he got many greetings and all he did was give a little smile and slight nod.

The Nighthawks saw who it was and let Eragon in. The grand oak table had Nasuada at the front, Arya at her left and an empty chair at her right. King Orrin, Murtagh, Orik, Jörmundur, Nar Garzhvog and many other commanders and generals sat around the table. Saphira flew to the balcony and perched there.

"Shadeslayer, good to see you have come," said Nasuada. Eragon inclined his head and walked over to the empty chair. "We must capture Belatona to move closer to Uru'baen. But first, we should try to get as many on our side by asking the people of Melian to join the Varden. I have decided to have Eragon go and convince them," she said.

"One man convincing a city to join us? What if there are many on the Empire's side?" asked Arya.

"I have thought of this. Roran managed to convince almost all of Carvahall to make a seemingly impossible journey to join us, why can't his cousin? Also Eragon is a dragon rider, he shouldn't run into too much trouble that he can't handle it."

_He can handle it, only when his dragon is around_. Said Saphira to Eragon.

_Yes of course, Saphira. I can only not get captured when you're around._said Eragon sarcastically.

_That is very much true and you know it, little one._

"Do you accept?" she asked Eragon.

"Saphira is coming, am I correct?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, I think that only Saphira will be enough proof for them to believe that you are Rider Eragon Shadeslayer," said Nasuada.

"Of course. When should I leave?"

"First thing tomorrow evening." Eragon nodded. "If no one else has any objections, it is final," said Nasuada. The room was quiet. "Very well meeting adjourned."

Murtagh went up to Eragon and said, "You get to have all the fun, eh? I have to sit around with Thorn and be the Varden's 'bodygaurd'" Eragon smiled. Things were getting back to normal with Murtagh although he still harbored some hatred towards them for being the tool that killed Oromis and Glaedr.

Everybody filed out of the room except Arya. Making sure that everyone was out of hearing distance she said, "How could you let him go? It is potentially a whole city of enemies. Who knows what could be waiting there?" A little bit of an edge crept into her voice.

"He is with Saphira and you know that he is perfectly capable defending himself," said Nasuada. Looking very unconvinced Arya walked out of the room.

Nasuada sat back down trying to decipher the elf's actions. A smile crept across her face as she figured it out.


	10. Chapter 10: Into The Sunset

This is the first chapter I wrote for this story after adopting it. It is Eragons speech to Melian and how he leads them out of their miserable lives. Hope you like.

**Chapter 10**

"No longer will you have to have your fathers, your brothers, your sons torn away from you! You will _not _fight against your will! You _will_ have a choice! _Join us and_ _you will be free!_"

At the conclusion of his speech, Eragon thrust his sword into the air as a deafening cry of jubilation and support ripped from the lips of the citizens of Melian.

'_You have done it Little One.'_

'_We have done it Saphira. This never would have happened if you weren't here.'_

'_Now is not the time to argue who did what. We need to get these people to the Varden.'_

'_Right.'_

When everyone was prepared to leave, Eragon leapt onto Saphira and led the people of Melian toward the Varden.

"Follow me!" he shouted. "To freedom!"

"To freedom!" they echoed.

Saphira let loose a savage roar that only inspired everyone further. She then leapt into the air and led the way back to the Varden.

Arya watched as Eragon made his speech to the city of Melian.

'_He can be quite persuasive.' _She thought

'_Is that how he got you to love him?'_

'_Not you again. I thought you left when I admitted I love him!'_

'_Nope. I missed you.'_

'_What can I do to make you leave?'_

'_You'll figure it out.'_

'_Why can't you just tell me?'_

'…'

'_Hello?'_

'…'

'_Right in the middle of a conversation. No! Sane people do not argue with voices in their heads!' _Arya scolded herself. _'I need to leave before anyone sees me. Eragon will be flying overhead soon.'_

'_Too late.' _Saphira told her.

Arya cursed under her breath.

'_Would you like a ride?' _Saphira asked.

Arya sighed. _'Sure.'_

Arya watched as Saphira went into a steep dive. The mighty sapphire dragon landed next to her.

Eragon reached down to her. "Hop on." He said.

Arya reached up and took hold of his hand. She allowed him to pull her up behind him.

When she was settled, Saphira took off again and led the former citizens on Melian toward the sunset.

**Well this is shorter than I hoped it would be. But I did the best I could and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to click the little review button down there! You know you want to! **


	11. Chapter 11: How to Survive

I'm back! Hope you like the new chapter. I don't own anything.

**Chapter 11**

While Eragon and Arya were flying back to the Varden, Eragon felt someone try to enter his mind. Instantly he started throwing up defences.

'_Not defense,' _he thought._ 'I need offence.'_

So instead of defending his mind, he threw out a mental attack with enough force to deter most everyone.

Arya was not deterred, merely pissed.

'_I try to have a conversation with you and you send a mental dagger into my skull.' _She grumbled. _'If you want me to get off, just say so!'_

Eragon was instantly contrite. _'I apologize Arya Svit-Kona; I did not know it was you.'_

'_Maybe you should figure out who it is before you attack someone.'_

'_If he did that, he could be easily taken over.' _Saphira pointed out.

'_True.' _Arya admitted. _'But why didn't you just defend instead of attacking.'_

'_Something Master Oromis taught us.' _Eragon explained.

'_Sometimes I think you training was a little too thorough.' _Arya complained.

'_Life would be a whole lot simpler if he had never taught me how to make a farith.' _Eragon mused.

'_Simpler? I think you mean boring.'_

'_You found that entertaining?' _Eragon demanded, hurt.

'_Did I say that?' _Arya snapped.

'_It was implied.'_

'_So?'_

'_Implications can be insulting!'_

'_How was that insulting?' _

'_Think about it. Someone as smart as you should be able to put this together easily.' _Eragon growled.

'_I don't- oh.'_

'_Figure it out?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Do you get it now?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Now why did you contact me in the first place?'_

'_Huh?' _she said brilliantly.

'_You contacted me. Why?'_

'_I'm not allowed to simply want to talk to the man I love?'_

Eragon twitched. _'Sorry. I just keep thinking that was naught but a dream.'_

'_Do you dream about that often?'_

'_Maybe.'_

'_That's not an answer.'_

'_Yes.'_

Arya rested her head on his spine. _'So did I.' _she admitted.

'_Glad I'm not the only one.'_

'_If you two are done being overzealous lovebirds,' _Saphira grumbled _'then one of you should tell the people below us that it is time to rest for the night.'_

'_Yes Saphira.' _Eragon said. He then cast a spell to amplify his voice and called down to the citizens of Melian "It is time to stop and rest for the night."

As Saphira began her decent, Arya spoke to Eragon privately.

'_Is it just me, or does it seem like Saphira disapproves of our relationship?'_

'_She is happy for us, but she is sad that she has no one to spend her life with. And she is jealous.'_

'_Jealous? Of what?'_

'_Jealous that I have another female in my life. She almost murdered Trianna once…'_

'_Trianna? Why? What does that wretched witch have to do with anything?' _she demanded.

'_Are you jealous?' _Eragon teased.

'_What? No!'_

Eragon knew she was lying, but let her denial stand. Instead of pressing, he answered her question.

'_When I first met her, Trianna tried to seduce me. Saphira chased her away.'_

'_Would she chase me away?'_

Eragon was sat in silent shock for a moment,

'_Why do you want to know?' _he finally managed.

'_Oh no reason.' _She said innocently.

'_Arya…' _

'_Yes?'_

'_Are you two going to sit there all day, or are you going to get off my back?' _Saphira asked in an irate tone.

Only then did they realize that they were still on Saphiras back and she was on the ground.

"Sorry Saphira." Eragon said. "We didn't know you had landed."

Saphira snorted. _'Obviously.'_

Eragon grinned and dismounted. Arya followed quickly, but she stumbled on the uneven ground and fell into Eragons arms.

Embarrassed, she pulled herself away from him.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine." He murmured.

One of the people from Melian approached them hesitantly.

"What do you need, sir?" Eragon asked.

The man ducked his head and mumbled "We were wondering- we being everyone from Melian- what we are supposed to do tonight. We have no shelter, no food, and no water. How are we supposed to survive?"

"You will have to get used to sleeping under the open sky. Anyone who can hunt can provide food. And we can use magic to get water for everyone."

"Who is we, is I may be so bold?"

"That would be myself, Saphira and Eragon." Arya informed him.

"Who is Saphira?"

'_That would be me, son of man.'_

The man looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked in panic.

'_The giant blue dragon sitting two feet from you.' _

The man's eyes widened. "Dragons can't talk!" he exclaimed. "They are only animals!"

Saphira barred her teeth.

'_Maybe once, but no more!' _she roared in fury.

The man started trembling.

"Calm down Saphira." Eragon said. "Not everyone knows that dragons are usually the more intelligent in the pair. And defiantly the more attractive."

Eragons flattery worked. Saphira calmed instantly.

"Th-thank you for answering my questions. I will inform m-my family of your answers." The man stuttered and ran away.

"Now I know how to keep Saphira from eating me." Arya said dryly. "Flatter her."

'_Why would I eat you?' _Saphira asked.

"For the same reason you almost ate Trianna when you first met her."

'_You are the only one who _wouldn't _get eaten for that.'_

"Good to know."

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Eragon asked.

'_She is going to sleep with us.' _Saphira answered.

"Do I have a choice?" Arya asked.

'_No.'_

"Then I will refrain from arguing with a dragon."

"I've noticed that it is very difficult to argue with a dragon." Eragon stated.

"Yes it is." Arya agreed.

Saphira laid down and lifted her wing.

'_Are you two ready to sleep?' _she asked.

"Yes." They answered together.

Saphira rolled her eyes at them.

'_Then get over here and go to sleep.'_

Both complied and curled up next to the mighty dragon.

Eragon was directly next to Saphira and Arya was next to him with her head on his shoulder and one arm loosely around his waist. Eragon wrapped both his arms around her.

"G'night." He murmured to the women on either side of him.

"Good night my love." Arya said.

'_Sleep well little ones.' _

And so the three of the slept peacefully.

They had no idea what horrors the next morning would bring.

**Haha cliffie! Did you like it? Review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12: Horror

Hey guys are you ready for the horrors the morning brings? No? Oh well, its time.

**Chapter 12: Horror**

The screams woke Arya from her deep sleep. She jerked upright, wrenching herself out of Eragons arms.

Her sudden movement woke him. When he heard the screaming, he spoke urgently.

"Who is screaming? Why?"

Before Arya could answer, Saphira lifted her wings.

'_They are here.' _She hissed.

Both elves assumed she was speaking of Murtagh and Thorn. Neither noticed the giant black spot in the sky.

'_Get on fast.' _Saphira growled. _'That traitor will kill us if we don't get in the sky now.'_

'_You want both of us?' _Arya asked. _'Wont that slow you down?'_

'_This battle will come down to brute strength, not speed.'_

'_Why do you say that?' _Eragon asked.

'_A fight with Shruikan will not be one of speed.'_

'_SHRUIKAN IS HERE?' _Arya shrieked.

'_With his treacherous Rider.' _Saphira hissed dangerously.

'_This fight could very well determine the fate of the land.'_ Eragon said solemly.

'_We must win.' _Arya growled. _'For my father.' _She added to herself.

'_Both of you get on. There is no time for armor.' _Saphira said.

'_Even if there was,' _Eragon told her as he mounted her _'we have none.'_

'_Well that will put us at an immediate disadvantage.' _Arya pointed out, pulling herself up behind Eragon.

'_Yes it will. But we must fight.' _Saphira growled lowly as she took off.

In a matter of moments, Shruikan was level with them. At first he didn't attack. Instead Galbatorix spoke through a magically enhanced voice.

"I would like to congratulate you, my young Rider." He said. His voice made Eragons skin crawl. It was the same voice he heard right before Oromis was murdered.

"You have stood longer than I thought you would." He continued. "If you will join me, I will spare your lives."

"Now why, pray tell, would we join you?" Eragon sneered.

"You will if you want to live." He snarled.

"If you kill us, at least we will die free." Arya snapped.

"Quiet, elf!" Galbatorix spat.

Arya said nothing, only raised her lip in an angry snarl.

"So Rider, will you join me?" Galbatorix repeated.

"I would," he started sarcastically "but I would have a very angry dragon, not to mention the elves, dwarves and the Varden on my hands."

"That would matter not if you joined me."

"Maybe not too you!" Eragon growled. "I just so happen too care!"

"Why? What can they offer you?" the dark king demanded. "I can offer you power! Enough power to rule an Empire!"

"Have you seen your Empire?" Arya growled. "People are starving! Children are dying!"

"Rubbish!" Galbatorix screeched. "My Empire is thriving! Shruikan attack the traitors!"

The colossal black dragon obeyed without hesitation. He slammed into Saphira and began clawing at her belly.

Saphira roared in pain and retaliated. She twisted her neck around and buried her teeth into the base of his skull.

Shruikan cried out in rage and stopped clawing Saphira and focused on freeing himself.

Meanwhile, Arya and Eragon were battling Galbatorix. Even though there were two of them, it was difficult. The king had more than a century's worth of experience and he was using dirty, underhand tricks that usually sent one or both of them reeling.

When Shruikan freed his head from Saphiras grasp, he immediately reared up, pulling Galbatorix away from her two Riders in the process, and flamed her.

"Brisingr letta!" Eragon cried.

The roaring black fire stopped mere inches from Saphira, but his effort was worth it, for she was unharmed.

'_Eragon, are you able to heal the wounds this pitiful excuse of a dragon inflicted upon my stomach?' _Saphira asked.

'_He can and he will. He will use my strength.' _A rumbling voice told them.

'_Master Glaedr?' _Eragon asked hesitantly.

'_Yes. Use my strength to help cast this foul beast back to the abyss from whence he came!' _Glaedr roared.

'_Yes Master.' _Eragon murmured. He then pulled strength from his Master and used it to heal Saphira.

'_Now we can avenge all those who have been lost and send him to the farthest reaches of hell!' _Saphira hissed.

'_Saphira, do you remember the last thing our Masters taught us before we left Ellesmera for the first time?' _Eragon asked.

'_They said only to use that technique when in desperate need.'_ Saphira warned.

'_We are in desperate need, don't you think?' _Eragon pointed out.

'_Let us send these foul beasts back to wherever they came from!' _Saphira growled.

'_Arya, I need you to let go of me.' Eragon said._

'_Wait, what are you doing?' _Arya demanded.

'_We are going to do what we were born to do.' _Saphira answered.

'_Are you going to get yourselves killed?'_

'_We hope to avoid that, but there is always the chance.' _Eragon told her.

'_Be careful.' _She murmured.

'_You need to let go.'_

Arya reluctantly retracted her arms from around his waist.

Eragon stood on Saphiras back. When he had his balance, he crouched and swung himself behind Arya. He turned so his back was to her and sat down. He had his legs on either side of her. Quickly he began to slide down to the end of her tail.

While he was sliding, he was in danger. Shruikan could attack at any moment and send him falling to his death.

Galbatorix seemed to realize this and screamed "Shruikan attack!"

Shruikan hesitated, not wanting to get bitten again. His moment of indecision gave Eragon enough time to get to the tip of Saphiras tail.

"Saphira now!" he cried.

Saphira pulled her tail away from her enemies and flung her Rider onto Shruikans back. Eragon had his sword blazing and was ready to kill.

As soon as Eragon touched the black dragon, Saphira lunged at him and fixed her talons into his chest. She stretched her neck up and clamped down on Shruikans unhealed bite wounds on his neck. Her back paws were tearing into his flesh, causing unbelievable agony.

Eragon was dueling with Galbatorix on the writhing dragons back. The king was winning. He was too fast. Eragon just couldn't keep up.

Suddenly, Eragon felt massive amounts of energy flow into his body, giving him new strength and speed.

'_You need it more than I do.' _Glaedr told him.

Eragon did not speak; he instead sent waves of gratitude to his Master.

With his borrowed energy, Eragon shoved his flaming blade through Galbatorixs gut.

The kings eyes widened in shock.

"You," he gasped "are a traitor. You will never find peace here. May you leave this land and never return!"

Eragon shivered at the mention of leaving.

Before he could say anything in return, two arms wrapped around his chest just below his arms. He was jerked back onto Saphira.

"Don't you ever do that too me again! I thought you were going to die!" Arya shrilled.

'_Now is not the time.' _Saphira snapped.

Arya said nothing, but her face had anger written clearly across it.

'_Look.' _Eragon said, pointing down.

The three of them watched as Shruikan and Galbatorix fell to the ground. Shruikans life blood was pouring out of him at a rapid rate. There was no way anyone could save him; his wounds were far too severe.

Before he hit the ground, the black dragon breathed fire over the citizens of Melian. He didn't stop until they were dead.

Then he hit the ground with a loud thump.

When Galbatorix started howling, Eragon said _'Saphira land.'_

Saphira complied and began her decent. The moment her paws hit the ground, the howling stopped.

Eragon and Arya warily dismounted. Saphira nosed Shruikan.

'_He isn't dead.' _She said, astounded.

"Where is Galbatorix?" Arya asked.

Eragon looked around. The dark king was nowhere to be seen.

"He must've used magic to get himself away from here." Eragon said.

'_Kill me!'_

Everyone looked to Shruikan.

'_Kill me!' _he repeated.

"Why should we?" Eragon growled. "Why shouldn't we let you suffer?"

'_I never wanted to serve him.' _He said in the Ancient Language. _'The bastard killed my Rider and forced me to serve him. He had my true name. I had no choice. He forbade me from killing myself. I didn't want to kill all these people. They didn't deserve death. Please kill me, so I can be with my true Rider again.'_

Eragon approached the massive dragon and placed his hand upon his snout.

"May you be at peace." He murmured in the Ancient Language.

Shruikan twitched, but he didn't die. Instead he was healed.

"What happened to my dragon?"

The two elves and two dragons turned to see who spoke.

'_Starr?' _Shruikan gasped.

"Yes?" said the newcomer.

'_Shruikan, who is this?' _Saphira asked.

'_This is Starr.' _He explained. _'She is my true Rider.'_

**Well what do you think? Didn't expect that did you? And I don't know the name of Shruikans real Rider so I made one up. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Explaining

Well I guess you have been wanting to know what's up with Starr so I'll tell you.

**Chapter 13: Explaining**

'_Your true Rider?' _Saphira gasped. _'How?'_

'_When I was freed from Galbatorix and your Rider healed me, somehow that brought Starr back.' _

"It is impossible to bring someone back from the dead!" Arya objected.

"If anyone wants to know what really happened, I'd be more than happy to tell you." Starr offered.

'_I would like to know why you were gone for most of my life.' _Shruikan said.

"Galbatorix never killed me. He wounded me, and used dark magic to try and sever our bond, but he underestimated the strength of it and we remained partially bonded."

'_Where were you?' _Shruikan demanded.

"I was kept in the lowest levels of his caste in Urû'baen, in a tiny cell. He barely kept me alive."

"Why didn't he kill you?" Eragon asked.

"I do not know," Starr admitted "but I do know how I have come to be here."

'_How?' _Saphira queried.

"Galbatorix has placed a spell on his castle. It makes it so when someone enters it through arcane means, someone else will be pulled out of it and put where the other person was."

"Why?" Arya questioned.

"It is the only spell he knows that will alert him when someone enters with magic."

"How can someone so skilled in magic only know one spell like that?" Eragon asked.

'_Contrary to what everyone believes, he never completed his training, so he only knows the most basic of magic. Yes he has expanded what he knows, but if it came down to a fight with naught but magic, you would obliterate him.' _Shruikan explained.

"So he does have a weakness!" Arya exclaimed.

'_Yes, but he is still alive.'_

'_How do you know?' _Saphira asked suspiciously.

'_I am still partially linked to him. It is weak and fading fast. I do not believe it will last much longer.'_

'_I bet the only reason he has a connection to you at all is because he has enslaved the souls of our kin!' _Saphira roared.

"What do you mean?" Starr asked.

'_Saphira I know how you feel, but you mustn't tell Starr why Galbatorix is so unnaturally strong yet.' _Eragon warned Saphira privately._ 'She isn't far enough along in her training to know of the Eldunarí yet!'_

'_You're right I was overexcited and forgot to watch what I said.' _

Luckily, while Eragon and Saphira were conversing, Arya filled in for them.

"You will be told what she means when you have completed your training."

Starr raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she said scornfully. "And who will train me?"

"Eragon and Saphira will train you, along with Murtagh and Thorn." Arya said.

Starr raised her lip in an ugly snarl. "I refuse to be trained by someone who wasn't even alive when I was chosen to be a Rider."

Eragon bristled. "And who do you expect to train you?" he spat.

"One of the Masters who was going to train me before." Starr snarled.

'_Starr, they are all dead,' _Shruikan told her. _'The pitiful excuse of a Rider who enslaved me killed all of them.'_

Starr reluctantly nodded and said "Then I will allow them to train us."

"You will _allow _us to train you?" Eragon snarled. "What makes you think you get to decide if we train you or not?"

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Starr shot back.

'_ENOUGH!' _Saphira thundered. _'Starr, you _will_ respect my Rider. Eragon, you will _not_ disrespect your elders! Think of what Oromis would say! Your father!'_

Eragon winced at the mention of Brom, but nonetheless, he nodded, accepting Saphiras words. Starr also agreed, albeit grudgingly.

"We should go," Arya said into the tense silence.

'_No.' _Shruikan said.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

'_We need to bury those I burned.'_

'_We don't have time to bury them properly,' _Saphira pointed out _'but we can at least finish burning them and say a few words.'_

Shruikan agreed sadly and opened his maw and released a torrent of black fire. Saphiras blue fire soon joined his black one, creating a beautiful hue.

When the remains had been properly burned to ash, Arya blessed them in the Ancient Language. They all stood there for a moment, heads bowed.

Shruikan was the first to speak. _'Now we can go.'_

Starr quickly mounted her black dragon and Eragon and Arya mirrored her movement and climbed onto Saphira, who quickly leapt into the sky. Shruikan followed behind her.

'_Why are you letting her lead?' _Starr complained.

'_She is my Master. I must let her lead.' _Shruikan said simply.

'_Fine. I will not argue when I know I will lose.'_

The rest of their flight was spent catching up and just enjoying being together.

'_What do you two think of Starr?' _Eragon asked.

'_I think she needs to learn respect.' _Saphira hissed.

'_I think she is angry at being locked up for so long,' _Arya said slowly. _'She has been a prisoner for almost a century. I was captured for only a few months, and it nearly drove me mad. Once she gets used to being free again, I'm sure she will loosen up.'_

'_You do have a point.' _Saphira admitted. _'You are much more relaxed than when we first rescued you.'_

'_We will have to wait and see.' _Eragon said.

'_That we will.' _Arya murmured.

The rest of their flight was spent in a comfortable silence. 

When they landed for the night, they were on the eastern bank of the Jiet River. Eragon fixed a quick dinner of bread and a few wild greens. After the meal, Arya spoke.

"We need to figure out how to convince the Varden that you will not harm them," she said, getting strait to business.

'_How do you expect us to do that? There is only one black dragon, and that is me. As soon as I am spotted I will be attacked.' _Shruikan said.

"And that is what we need to figure out. How to prevent that," Eragon said.

"Any ideas?" Arya asked.

'_We could get Nasuada to meet us away from the Varden and we could explain what happened,' _Saphira suggested.

No one could think of anything better, so that is what they decided to do.

The next morning, Arya was the first to awaken. She was curled up next to Eragon and he had his arms around her. She didn't want to move.

'_Or do you?' _

'_Really? Is the little voice in my head going to bother me every time I am having a peaceful moment?' _Arya grouched.

'_Once you do what you need to do, I'll go away. Forever. Poof! Gone. You'll never hear from me again. Oh dear, I seem to be rambling.'_

'_Why don't you stop rambling and tell me what I need to do?'_

'_Oh where is the fun in that?' _teased the 'little voice'.

'_Great, now my little voice is mocking me. No! I do not argue with my own mind!'_

'_Obviously you do.'_

'_I do not!'_

'…'

'_Hello?'_

'…'

'_Always in the middle of the conversation.'_

It was at that moment that Eragon began to stir. Arya decided to give him a little treat. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Eragon instinctively moved his lips with hers. His eyes fluttered open and when he realized why his lips had started moving, he placed his hand gently caressed Aryas neck, making her shiver with delight. When she pulled away from him, he grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to say that is my favorite way to wake up."

Arya smiled and pulled herself out of his arms. She stood up and stretched causing her back to pop.

'_It's a start.'_

'_Not now,' _she snapped at the annoying voice.

'_Rude…'_

Arya ignored the voice and watched Eragon stand. He woke Saphira by scratching under the corner of her jaw.

Saphira hummed and opened her eyes. She blinked once and tilted her head so Eragon could reach her jaw better, still humming.

Arya watched them and was surprised to feel a pang a jealously. She was jealous of their bond. To have someone who would always be there for you would be amazing. Someone to share your soul with.

'_Maybe we could… no… we have not been together long enough. An Imprint is very serious. I will wait.'_

When Eragon stopped scratching Saphira, the mighty sapphire dragon stood and stretched, her lithe muscles rolling under her scales, making them clink softly against one another. She then shook herself like a dog and said _'Good morning little ones.'_

"Good morning Saphira. Did you sleep well?" Arya asked.

'_Once I went to sleep.'_

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

'_Shruikan and I stayed up late into the night, discussing many things.'_

"Like what?" Eragon asked.

'_You will know when the time is right.'_

"Glaedr has rubbed off on you," Arya remarked.

'_How so?'_

"All these cryptic remarks. Glaedr was the same way."

'_Who is Glaedr?' _Shruikan asked.

Eragon jumped. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

'_Not long. Who is Glaedr?' _he repeated.

"Glaedr was one of my Masters," Eragon explained.

'_Was?'_

"He is passed," Eragon said bitterly. "Galbatorix killed him with Murtagh's hand."

Shruikan twisted his head to the left and rolled it to the right in an odd motion and dropped the subject. He turned to Starr and nudged her gently.

"Go away," she mumbled.

'_Starr, it is time to awaken.'_

Starr reluctantly opened her eyes. "I was having a good dream."

Shruikan snorted. _'I know. Why do you think I woke up?'_

Starr flushed and said nothing.

'_We need to go,' _Saphira said.

Quickly, they cleaned up the small camp and mounted the dragons, who took to the skies. Saphira led again.

After they crossed this river, Shruikan contacted Saphira.

'_We will wait on the edge of the river. Bring your leader to us,' _he said.

'_We will,' _Saphira told him.

Shruikan angled downward and landed on the bank of the river.

'_Why did they stop?' _Eragon asked.

'_They will wait for us there until we bring Nasuada,' _Saphira answered.

'_Then let's get her quickly,' _Eragon said.

Saphira didn't reply, she just increased her speed and arrived at Feinster within three hours.

She landed on the wall and her riders dismounted.

Before they could fetch Nasuada, Thorn and Murtagh landed on the wall beside them.

Murtagh leapt down and instantly aimed a barrage of questions at them.

"What happened? Did they follow you? Where are they? Did you give a good speech? Did they believe that you were a Rider? Did Saphira have to show herself? Why is Arya with you? I thought she stayed behind? Did she come to help you convince them to come?"

'_Tag, you need to shut up long enough for them to answer,' _Thorn scolded.

"Tag?" Eragon asked.

"Shut up and answer my questions," Murtagh ordered.

"We'll explain when we get to Nasuada," Arya said.

"Well then let's go!" he yelped.

The three of them started walking, leaving the two dragons on the wall.

"Murtagh are you okay?" Eragon asked. "You seem more… perky than usual."

"I'm fine. I just have a low caffeine tolerance," he answered rapidly.

"Where did you get caffeine?" Arya asked.

"That furry elf Blödhgarm gave this wonderful brew known as 'coffee'."

"Coffee? He has coffee?" Arya asked excitedly.

"Yes he does."

"I'm going to have to find him later," Arya said, delight showing in her eyes.

"Later," Eragon said. "Right now we need to find Nasuada and deal with Shruikan and Starr."

"DID YOU SAY SH-?" Murtagh started. Arya slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say the name.

"Yes he did, but right now you need to keep it quiet," she hissed.

Murtagh nodded solemnly and Arya removed her hand from his mouth.

Quickly, they made their way through the city to where Nasuada was staying.

When the Nighthawks allowed them in, they greeted her as was appropriate then got strait to the heart of the matter.

"We need you to come with us," Eragon said bluntly.

"Why?" Nasuada asked, seeming somewhat wary of the demand.

"We have something that could win us this war," Arya said.

Nasuada stood up instantly.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"By the Jiet River," Eragon told her while leading her back to the dragons.

When they got close, Saphira spoke to Eragon.

'_I told thorn about Shruikan and Starr. I didn't want him to attack without realizing.'_

'_Good.'_

'_Does Nasuada know?'_

'_No. She might have refused to come if she knew who was waiting for her.'_

'_You make a good point,' _she admitted.

When they got to the dragons, Saphira said _'After this flight and the one back, I am going to take a nice long nap.'_

'_At least you get to _go _places!' _Thorn complained. _'I never get to fly, except when I go hunting!'_

'_That will change once the king is dead,' _Saphira said.

'_Well I just hope I can swim more.'_

'_You would rather swim than fly?' _Saphira asked disbelievingly.

'_Yes.'_

'_Abnormal hatchling,' _Saphira muttered.

'_I am not!' _Thorn retorted.

"Can we go please?" Murtagh asked.

'_Yes we can Tag,' _Saphira teased.

"Do _not _call me Tag," he muttered.

Saphira snorted and crouched so Eragon and Arya could mount. Thorn did likewise for Murtagh and Nasuada.

When the six of them arrived at the Jiet River, Eragon cast out his mind, searching for Shruikan and Starr.

He found them quickly.

'_You may come now,'_ he said.

Quietly Shruikan emerged from his hiding place with Starr on his back.

Nasuadas eyes were huge. Her mouth was flopping open.

"What is he doing here? And who is that on his back?"

'_I am here because Eragon freed me from Galbatorixs hold. And Starr is on my back. She is my rightful Rider,' _Shruikan said.

"How?" Nasuada gasped.

'_Eragon stabbed Galbatorix through the stomach and Saphira hurt me enough to send me to the ground. Galbatorix used magic to get back to his castle in Urû'baen, leaving me for dead. Due to his paranoid magic, Starr was sent to us,' _Shruikan explained.

"What do you intend to do now that you are free?" Nasuada asked.

"We are going to help kill the beast the imprisoned us," Starr said with venom.

"I sent you for one town and you bring back a Dragon and Rider!" Nasuada exclaimed. "Did they agree to come?"

"They did," Eragon said stiffly.

"Where are they?"

'_They are dead,' _Shruikan spat. _'I killed them. Burned them all.'_

"Why?" Nasuada breathed.

'_Galbatorix forced me too. It was the last thing he said to me before he left.'_

Sorrow filled her face.

"We will have to manage without them. I wish that the king had not been as cruel, but there is naught we can do about it." She turned to Eragon. "Would you care to tell me what you remember from the fight?"

"Of course not," he said and launched into the tale.

Partway through, Murtagh interrupted.

"Why did you think it me and Thorn attacking?" he asked.

"We were half asleep and somewhat panicked," Arya replied.

"You're so used to fighting me that you that you can't even remember when I join you? That is sad."

"Shut up Tag," Eragon snapped.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Tag." Murtagh growled.

"Stop bickering and finish telling me what happened," Nasuada ordered.

Eragon quickly obliged and finished his story.

When the tale was over Arya spoke.

"Nasuada, how do you plan to tell the Varden and citizens of Feinster about Shruikan and Starr? Accepting Murtagh and Thorn is one thing, but accepting the kings' dragon might be pushing them too far."

"I will not turn them away," Nasuada said firmly. "They must see past their hatred and see how much this will help us."

Arya dipped her head. "As you wish," she murmured.

"Let us head back. I will make a public announcement outside the city," Nasuada said.

Everyone mounted the dragons and flew back.

'_Hello nap, here I come,' _Saphira thought, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Peals of clear laughter graced the air, mixed with the rought laughs of the dragons.

ExA~ExA~ExA

"How dare you!" Galbatorix bellowed. "How dare you come to me with your petty problems while I am mourning the loss of my dragon!"

"B-but, sir-" the complaining servant started.

"And now you disrespect me! It is 'Your Majesty' and naught else to you!"

"I'm s-sorry Your Majesty, but no one told me about Lord Shruikan, and you told me to come to you as soon as anything happened," he said dropping to his knees.

"Losing my dragon changes things!" Galbatorix snarled.

"I-I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the king calmed.

"You do know you must be punished, even if your actions were done in ignorance," he murmured.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty."

"I will administer your punishment personally. But not now. I need to rest. Guards!" he barked.

Two guards filled in and bowed deeply.

"Yes, My Lord?" asked the taller one.

"Take this man to the dungeons. I will be in to punish him tomorrow at noon. Have him ready."

"Yes Your Majesty," the taller said.

They bowed again and dragged the man away.

Galbatorix collapsed on his throne.

'_First __Jarnunvösk and now Shruikan. Will I never be a Rider again? If only I could get the green egg to hatch for me! Wait, maybe I could…__'_

**Did ya like the cliffie? It took me forever to write this, so please make it worthwhile and review! **


	14. Chapter 14: A Rider Once More

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just couldn't figure out where to take the story! But I got over my writers block and now I'm back! And I don't own Inheritance or Saw. I wish I did but I don't. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: A Rider Once More**

"No! That traitor has stolen it!" Galbatorix screamed. "That miserable excuse for a Rider stole my egg! How could he do this to me? He wouldn't even be a Rider without me!"

Enraged, the king stalked down to the dungeons. When he arrived there, he went to the cell of the man who had come to him the week before. As he approached, the guards began fumbling with the keys, trying to open the cell. When the door was opened, Galbatorix stalked into the small, grimy cell. The man was cowering in a corner, trembling with fear.

"Come here," he growled.

Still trembling, the man stood and stumbled over to the king.

Galbatorix grabbed the man by the back of his tattered shirt and dragged him to the torture room.

The room was full of horrific instruments of pain and death. All were designed to test his subjects. To test their will to live. Some were simple, some were so complex, no one but their creator could understand them and Galbatorix created them all.

The king snapped his fingers and two guards ran up to him.

"That one," he said pointing to his favorite creation.

The two guards leapt onto the prisoner and forced him into the horrid machine. It was designed to cause the most horrid pain known to man, both mentally and physically.

The man had a metal collar placed around his neck that held him a few inches above the cold ground. Then a series of hooks were forced between his ribs, impossible to get out without magic. Finally the man was force-fed a series of drugs, one to cause panic, one to increase all pain that he felt and the last one caused all physical pain to become mental pain as well. In front of him was a jar filled with Sethir oil. In it was a key.

"If you want to live," the king purred "all you have to do is reach into the jar and remove the key. But do it quickly. If you don't unlock your collar in time the hooks in your ribs will be ripped out…your ribs still attached. Unlock the collar and pull the hooks out…that's all you have to do…your time starts now."

The terrified man started to tears at his collar, bloodying his boney hands quickly. Then he looked at the jar. With a look of pure terror on his face, he plunged his hand into the jar. As soon as his hand came in contact with the foul liquid, he screamed a scream that would have seemed more appropriate leaving the mouth of an angry animal than a man. He wrenched his hand out and started pleading for mercy.

"Please, I have a family! They won't be able to survive without me! Would you really condemn an entire family?" he screamed in agony and fear.

"I've told you what you need to do, so why don't you do it and walk away with nothing but scars?"

A howl of terror ripped from the lips of the poor man as he plunged his hand back into the jar. He could feel the key brushing against the tips of his raw, bloody fingers. He managed to grasp it and wrenched his hand free of the jar. In the process, he knocked the jar over, spilling the oil all over his chest, causing his screams to intensify. He started fumbling with the lock on his collar, still howling in agony. When he managed to get it open, he screamed with relief.

"I did it!" he shouted.

"You still have to get the hooks out before they are taken out for you," Galbatorix reminded him.

The man went pale and started tearing at the hooks imbedded in his chest. The blood ran down his body rivulets.

"Your time is almost up," the king said in a calm tone.

The man kept tearing at the hooks, only now he was screaming. No words, just screams of rage, pain and terror.

Without warning, the hooks ripped away from his body, killing him instantly and spattering everyone in the room with copious amounts of blood.

"Clean this up," the king ordered and walked away, still covered in the blood of his latest victim.

ExA~ExA~ExA~

Sitting bolt upright, Starr looked around in terror. Looking around frantically, she realized that she was in the room given to her by the Varden. Making sure she was alone, she pulled her shirt off and looked at the scars on her torso. They were from her time with Galbatorix.

'_That dream was too real,' _she thought as she pulled her shirt back on. _'It was like I was there again. I'll never forget that pain.'_

At that moment, Shruikan touched her mind. _'Are you well?'_

'_Just a bad dream,' _she murmured. _'Brought up bad memories.'_

'_It looks like you were still the only one to survive that.'_

'_A feat to be proud of,' _she thought. _'I can be proud of these scars, knowing that no one else has them.'_

'_Come, it is time to greet the new day.'_

Starr stood up without hesitation and strode over to the door. When she pulled it open, she was greeted by Murtagh.

"Good morning," he said cheerily.

"Good morning," she responded automatically. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said simply.

"Ummmm…why?"

"I have to have a reason?" Murtagh asked, feigning pain.

"Well no, but…"

"But what?" he snapped playfully.

"But nothing," she said quickly. "Would you like to…come in?"

Murtagh grinned. "I would rather go on a walk, if that's okay with you."

"A walk sounds nice."

Murtaghs grin grew even larger and he held out his arm for her, which she took after brief hesitation.

Meanwhile, Saphira and Thorn were bickering.

'_How can you prefer swimming to flying?' _Saphira demanded. _'You are a dragon and dragons fly.'_

'_So? That doesn't mean that we have to prefer flying to swimming!' _Thorn countered.

'_I will not deny that swimming is enjoyable, but flying is superior to it.'_

'_Is not!'_

'_Is too!'_

'_We need another point of view,' _Thorn snapped.

'_Shruikan!' _they yelled at the same time.

'_Flying,' _he said without being asked.

'_Ha!' _Saphira said.

'_Stupid old people'_ _Thorn muttered. _

'_Old?' _Saphira repeated.

'_You did not just call us old!' _Shruikan growled.

'_Uh-oh,' _Thorn thought. _'Time to run for it.'_

Before he could do more than spread his wings, Saphira and Shruikan tackled him. Thorn let out a surprised yelp and wriggled free. He took off with the two elder dragons hot on his tail. Before either could reach him, he managed to make it to the Jiet River and dive beneath the cool water. To his dismay, they followed him

'_Just because we prefer flying,' _Saphira said.

'_Doesn't mean we can't swim,' _Shruikan finished.

'_Well I bet I can swim faster!' _Thorn challenged.

'_Oh yeah?' _Saphira growled playfully. _'Prove it!'_

Thorn turned tail and swam as fast as he could, keeping his wings pressed against his back to help him move faster, but no matter how fast he swam he could not lose the older dragons. Out of desperation, he pushed off the bottom of the river and burst from the surface, taking off into the sky.

Not expecting his maneuver, Saphira and Shruikan kept swimming for several yards before they too took flight. By the time they were in the air, Thorn had disappeared.

'_Where did that red runt go?' _Saphira asked.

'_That red runt is right above you!' _Thorn crowed, diving out of the clouds. He roared playfully and attacked Saphira, only to be knocked off her by Shruikan who bared his teeth mischievously and growled. Suddenly he was attacked by Saphira.

'_Hey I thought you were on my side!' _the black dragon yelped.

'_There are no sides in this fight!' _she cried gleefully. _'Every dragon for herself!'_

'_Fine then!' _he said as he snapped at the female dragon.

The three dragons continued their play fight for a while, unaware that they were being watched.

Eragon, Arya, Murtagh and Starr were watching the dragons have their fun. They were placing bets on who they thought would win.

"Shruikan," Starr said. "He has the most experience."

"But Saphira has been doing more fighting recently," Eragon countered, "so she is in better shape."

"Thorn is stronger though," Murtagh pointed out.

"But Saphira has beaten both Thorn and Shruikan in a fight before," Arya said.

"How much are we betting?" Starr asked.

"Ummmm…I'm broke," Murtagh said.

"So am I," Eragon said.

"As am I," Arya admitted.

Starr chuckled. "Well then, what will we bet?"

"Show a bad scar?" Arya suggested. Everyone seemed to agree so they turned back to the dragons play fight.

After about an hour, Thorn finally won the fight.

"Ha!" Murtagh cried. "I won! Show your scars!"

Reluctantly, Arya rolled up her sleeve, revealing burn scars that ran up the length of her arm.

"Whoa, what happened?" Starr asked.

"Shruikan burned me while he was fighting us on our way back from Melian."

"Ouch," Eragon said "why didn't you heal that?"

"I was a little distracted," Arya snapped. "With Starr showing up I had other things on my mind."

"Alright, alright calm down," Murtagh said. "Eragon got any scars you want to show?"

Eragon pulled up the hem of his tunic uncovering a short gash. "I got it from Galbatorix," he explained.

"Same reason for not healing it as Arya?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"And you were jumping all over me for not healing myself!" Arya grumbled.

"Oh hush!" Murtagh snapped. "I want to see Starr's scar."

Everyone turned to look at her and watched as she pulled her shirt up, revealing horrid scars that ran the length of her torso. They were raised and puckered in some places and in others it looked as if pieces of her flesh had been ripped out.

"What the hell happened?" Arya asked in horror.

"Galbatorix happened," Starr said with venom. "He has machines that are designed specifically to hurt and kill people."

"And what was that one supposed to do?" Eragon asked. "Rip you in half?"

Starr laughed drily and pulled her shirt back down. "Not quite. He will force hooks between your ribs and place a jar a metal collar around your neck. In front of you will be a jar of Sethir oil. In the jar is the key to the collar. To free yourself, you have to put your hand in the jar-that is how I got the scars on my arm-, unlock your collar and pull the hooks out of your ribs."

"That's horrible," Arya said in revulsion.

"You don't have to tell me that," Starr said mockingly. "It's also why I won't wear anything around my neck."

"That is just…I've never wanted the king dead more than I do now," Eragon growled.

"Oh gee thanks," Arya said, faking being insulted.

"Okay, I'm going to stop this before it gets mushy!" Murtagh cut in.

"You're just jealous that you don't have anyone to be mushy with aren't you Tag?" Eragon teased.

"For the last time! Do _not _call me Tag!" Murtagh snapped.

"Alright Tag," Starr said.

"I give up," he muttered. "I give up."

Everyone laughed at his reluctant acceptance. "I am queen!" Starr cried.

"Are not!" Arya challenged.

"Whoa ladies, calm down, we don't need any fighting!" Eragon said, earning a smack on the back of the head from his brother.

"You never stop a cat fight!" he scolded. At that, both women turned on him.

"Cat fight?" they said together.

"Uh-oh," he said. "Time to go." He stood up and ran for his life.

"Should we chase them?" Starr asked.

"Nah, let him think we are," Arya answered with a devilish grin, which Starr returned.

At that moment, Saphira and Shruikan landed next to the three of them.

'_How long have you been here?' _Shruikan asked.

"Long enough to watch most of your play fight and place bets on it," Arya answered.

'_Who won the bet?' _Saphira asked.

"Murtagh," they all answered together.

'_Where is he?' _Saphira asked.

"He ran away after making fun of us," Starr said in amusement.

'_So that's where Thorn flew off to,' _Shruikan mused.

"Most likely," Eragon laughed.

'_It seems the day is almost done,' _Shruikan said. The two Riders and the one elf looked at the sky, startled to realize that he was right.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Starr said "but I would prefer to spend the night out here rather than in the city."

"I am in total agreement," Eragon said instantly. "I don't like to be around so many people for too long."

'_I just don't like the city. Not enough space,' _Saphira grumbled.

'_I'm with you on that,' _Shruikan agreed. _'I was never allowed to leave for almost a century, so I'm kinda sick of them.'_

"I'm staying out here. It reminds me of Du Weldenvarden when I am in the open air," Arya said.

'_Get Murtagh and Thorn,' _Saphira said.

"And we can make a night of it," Eragon finished.

"Sounds good to me," Arya said "but I want to get the egg and bring it out here. I don't like to leave it alone for too long."

'_I will take you,' _Saphira said. Arya nodded and jumped onto her paw, to her shoulder then to her back like she had seen Eragon do so many times. When she was seated and holding on, Saphira took off and flew toward the city.

"What egg is she talking about?" Starr asked Eragon.

"The last egg. Murtagh and Thorn stole it from Galbatorix before he fled."

"Really? That must have been hard."

"What was hard?" Murtagh asked, jogging up to them.

"Getting the green egg away from the king," Starr explained.

Murtagh chuckled. "I'll tell the story when everyone gets here." Seeing the confused looks on Eragon and Starr's faces he explained. "Saphira told Thorn and we came back."

"Ohhh," Starr said.

"Yupp," he said. "They are also going to pick up some food."

'_Thorn, would you like to go hunting so that we can eat as well?' _Shruikan asked.

'_Sure. We can bring some back for Saphira as well,' _Thorn said.

'_Well duh,' _Shruikan growled playfully and took off, followed closely by Thorn.

"I'm going to get some water," Murtagh said and ran off, leaving Eragon and Starr alone.

An awkward silence ensued. After several minutes, Starr broke it.

"Well this is awkward."

Eragon smiled slightly and said "Just a bit."

Starr grinned and flopped onto the ground. Eragon sank down next to her and crossed his legs.

"How does Murtagh usually behave?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked, startled by her sudden question.

"I mean how does he usually act? Is he usually playful?"

"Playful? Murtagh?" Eragon said disbelievingly. "Not hardly."

"Well he was with me."

"He was with Nasuada at first too," Eragon said. "I later found out that he was in love with her."

"Was?"

Eragon shook his head. "He no longer feels the way he did. Why?"

"No reason," Starr said quickly.

Realization dawned upon Eragon. "You like him."

"I do not!" Starr squealed.

"Say it in the Ancient Language," Eragon challenged.

"I don't know how."

"Non amo illum," Eragon said. "That is how you say it."

"Non amo ill-" she broke off mid-word. "I can't say it."

"If you can't say it in the Ancient Language, then it isn't true."

"That's not fair!" Starr grouched. "You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't ask," Eragon pointed out.

"Humph."

Eragon chuckled and Saphira landed next to them.

'_What is so funny little one?' _she asked.

"Nothing," Eragon said.

"Can someone help me?" Arya asked.

Starr and Eragon both leapt to their feet and grabbed an armful of food. Arya then leapt down neatly and set the food that was still in her arms on the ground. Starr and Eragon followed suit, spreading the wrapped food across the ground.

"What all did you get?" Starr asked.

"Bread, cheese, some pork, chicken and a lot of coffee," the elf answered.

"Coffee?" Eragon asked. "That stuff that made Murtagh all hyper?"

"Yupp," she grinned "it makes me hyper too."

"This is going to be a hilarious night, isn't it?" Starr asked with a demonic grin.

"Yes, yes it is," Eragon answered.

'_Where are Thorn and Shruikan?' _Saphira asked.

"Hunting," Starr said.

Saphira spread her wings and said _'I will join them.'_

Eragon grinned. "Huge fire anyone?"

"Hell yes!" Starr shouted with a huge grin.

Arya rolled her eyes and said "Why not?"

Eragon and Starr ran off, looking for anything that would burn. Arya rolled her eyes again and helped them search.

By the time they had gathered enough to create a pile about a foot high and three feet long, Murtagh came back.

Only Arya was anywhere near the pile.

"Huge fire?" he asked.

"Naturally," she answered.

"I'm helping gather stuff to burn," he said and darted away, leaving the water behind with the food. For the third time that night Arya rolled her eyes.

About an hour later, when the sun had sunk below the horizon, the pile of firewood had grown to be about ten feet long and six feet tall. The only reason it had grown so quickly was because Thorn, Saphira and Shruikan had decided to help out, uprooting a few small, dead trees to be burned.

When everyone had gathered around, Saphira Thorn and Shruikan all opened their mouths and released jets of flame, not enough to incinerate, only to start it burning. At the sight of the towering flame, Starr could not contain a laugh of glee. The others soon joined in, creating harmony with their voices.

Arya pulled four skins out of a small bag. "Coffee anyone?" she asked, holding them up.

"Give it," Murtagh said instantly.

Arya grinned and passed the skins to the others. Eragon downed a swig of the dark drink and shivered.

"That is amazing!" he said, taking another draught.

Starr hesitantly followed his example, becoming pleasantly surprised by the delicious flavor as it hit her tongue. "This is going to be an amazing night!"

'_That is not all we brought,' _Saphira said gleefully. _'We have mead!'_

'_Mead? What's that?' _Thorn asked.

'_Amazing,' _Saphira and Shruikan answered together.

"Starr, if Shruikan is going to be drinking, I would advise you don't. It will make for a miserable morning," Eragon warned.

"Okay," she said quickly. "I can do that."

Murtagh threw his head back and laughed. "Starr is already hyper! I love coffee!"

"Cheers to that!" Arya cried, raising her skin. The others raised theirs as well and all drank.

'_Where is the mead?' _Shruikan asked.

'_Over here,' _Saphira answered. _'I'll show you. Thorn, you come too.'_

As the three dragons flew away, Eragon said "Should we dance?"

"We have no music," Starr protested.

"Oh yes we do," Arya said, pulling a small, circular object out of her pocket. "Oromis invented it," she explained. "You say the name of a song into it and it will play it."

"That's awesome," Murtagh said appreciatively.

"I know!" Arya cried joyfully. "What song?"

"Oh, I know!" Eragon said. Arya passed him the little object to him and he said "Into the Night," and the song began to play. Everyone grinned and began to dance in pairs, Arya with Eragon and Murtagh with Starr. Moments into the song, the three dragons landed with barrels of mead in their claws. Carefully setting them down, they all began to hum with the song and thump their tail on the ground.

After several hours of dancing, and many song changes, everyone was exhausted and ready to crash for the night.

Starr flopped onto the ground with Murtagh sprawled out next to her. Arya sunk to the ground a little more gracefully and Eragon sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Arya?" Starr murmured sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I see the egg?"

"Sure," she said. Eragon, who was closer to the pouch the egg was kept in, reached over and pulled it out and passed it to Arya. Arya held it for a moment, and then tossed it to Starr, who examined it carefully. After holding it for a minute, she passed it back. As soon as it came in contact with Aryas skin, a loud squeak pierced the air. Starr retracted her hand, the egg still in it.

"W-what was that?" she stuttered.

"The egg," Eragon said in awe.

"It's hatching," Murtagh added. "You might want to put it down."

Starr quickly put it on the ground and watched, fascinated, as did the others.

The egg began to rock back and forth, slowly at first but picking up speed swiftly. Without warning, the egg exploded, leaving a small green dragon in its place.

'_Wait, who did he hatch for?' _Saphira asked. _'Both Starr and Arya were in contact with it when it produced the squeak.'_

"Arya," Starr said instantly. "I'm already a Rider so it had to be her."

At the sound of her voice, the small dragon scurried over to Starr, rubbing on her clothed legs.

"Obviously he has chosen you," Arya said coolly.

"No, he can't. Shruikan is my dragon," Starr said stubbornly.

"Obviously he wants you."

'_It's because she smell of food,' _Shruikan said. _'The hatchling is hungry.'_

"So was Saphira when she hatched," Eragon said.

"Catch," Murtagh said suddenly, tossing a piece of pork to Arya. Startled, she dropped it. When she bent down to pick it up, the green hatchling touched her hand, for he had darted toward it as soon as she dropped it. As soon as they came in contact, Arya stiffened. After a moment she recovered, and she looked at her hand.

"I'm a Rider," she gasped, tilting her palm for everyone to see. On it was the gedwëy ignasia, the shining palm.

"It seems you are," Eragon laughed.

Aryas brow furrowed. "What's funny?" she asked.

"It's a party of Riders now," he explained.

His comment made everyone laugh. Everyone except the new dragon, who was too young to understand.

'_You should name him,' _Saphira said. _'No dragon should be without a name.'_

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," Arya said uncertainly. She turned to her dragon. "Are you Ogień?" When she was met with a wave of disapproval, she tried again. "Požár?" Another no. "Liesma?" Another rejection. "Ajagara?" When this name was spoken, a wave of excitement and approval swept over Arya. She grinned. "Ajagara it is then."

"Ajagara?" Starr asked. "An interesting name."

"He likes it and that is what matters," Arya said.

"So true," Starr conceded.

Everyone looked to the newly named Ajagara and laughed when he started chasing his own tail. They only laughed harder when he ran into Thorns leg.

"Just like you were," Murtagh laughed.

'_Shut up Tag,' _Thorn grumbled, only making everyone laugh harder.

'_It's only a few hours to dawn,' _Shruikan said _'so if we wish to get any sleep, we should start now.'_

'_I'm with Shruikan,' _Saphira said.

"I think we all are," Eragon said. "It's been a long night."

"So it has been," Arya murmured.

Thorn sank down onto his stomach and lifted a wing for Murtagh who quickly ran over and settled down. When everyone was settled down for the night and all the good nights had been said, the remains of the fire winked out and all went dark.

**Well I hope it was long enough to keep ya'll interested until I get the next chapter up! And I want to say thanks to one of my best friends who gave me the idea for Ajagaras name. Thank you Malika!**


	15. Chapter 15: Impossible

**I'm back, I know it has been forever, and I am sorry, but I had a severe case of writers block. I'm going to make this chapter longer than normal to try and compensate! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Impossible**

The next morning, everyone was reluctant to rise from their slumber. The only thing that could drag them out of bed was the frantic squeaking of Ajagara.

"Ajagara hush!" Arya grumbled. She had a bit of a hangover and the squeaking wasn't helping, but her words only made the dragon squeal more. "What's wrong?" she asked tiredly, sitting up.

"Arya, will you please shut your dragon up?" Starr grouched.

"I'm working on it!" Arya snapped.

"Arya calm down, he's probably hungry," Eragon mumbled, pulling her back down into his arms.

Realizing that he was most likely correct, Arya focused on her bond with Ajagara. All she could feel was excitement and curiosity. "He isn't hungry, he just wants to play."

'_I'll play with him,' _Thorn said and stood up, shaking himself roughly.

Murtagh groaned at the sudden loss of warmth. He flipped over in a vain attempt to find his dragon and get warm again.

"Keep Murtagh warm," Arya chuckled. "I'll play with Ajagara."

'_As you wish,' _Thorn murmured. He settled back down, careful not to lie on his Rider. Murtagh sighed happily at the return of heat and squirmed closer to his dragons' belly. "Warm…" he mumbled.

Saphira chuckled, vibrating Eragon and waking him up fully. "What's goin' on?" he slurred. Saphiras drinking had spilled over into him through their link, giving him a pleasant buzz.

'_Ajagara wants to play,' _Saphira said.

"Why were you laughing though?" he asked.

'_Thorn offered to play with him and stood up, and well Murtagh didn't like that too much.' _Eragon couldn't help but chuckle at the memories that came with her words.

"Sounds like what you do to me when I won't wake up," he said dryly. Saphira laughed again and lifted her wing so Arya and Ajagara could get out. To her surprise, Eragon also got up. Answering her question before she could ask, he said "I want to go on a run. Stretch my legs before we have to go back to the city."

'_Have fun and be safe little one,' _Saphira murmured as she settled back to the ground.

'_I shall,' _Eragon promised. He then turned toward the forest and started running, slowly at first, but as he got farther away from the group he picked up speed. He was just short of a full on sprint before he disappeared from view. Feeling something on her tail, Saphira tore her gaze away from the forest where her Rider had disappeared and twisted around to see what was bothering her tail. It was Ajagara. The cerulean dragon grinned and flipped the tip of her tail up, sending the emerald dragon flying.

As soon as he left Saphiras tail, Ajagara squealed in delight and went tumbling to the ground. As soon as he made contact with the ground, Arya gasped. She was about to panic when she felt joy coming from Ajagara.

'_He likes it,' she realized. 'I was about to yell at Saphira for playing with him.'_

Even as she thought this, Ajagara was scrambling back onto Saphiras tail. He looked up at her pleadingly and she flipped her tail again. Ajagara somersaulted through the air, his wings flailing. At that moment, a gentle breeze came up, catching his wings and keeping the small dragon aloft.

Ajagara quickly became accustomed to flying and was soon zipping around the others as fast as he could. The hatchling flew near Thorn and the larger dragon shot one of his paws out, catching Ajagara.

'_Gatcha,' _the red dragon said, placing Ajagara on the ground. The small dragon ran for the nearest tail, seemingly wanting to be flipped again. Said tail belonged to Shruikan, who wasn't too pleased with the hatchling crawling on him, waking him in the process. He pulled his tail around to his snout and exhaled forcefully at Ajagara, sending him tumbling. He squealed in displeasure when he hit the ground, landing on his back.

"Shruikan, why did you do that?" Arya shrilled, running to her dragon.

'_The hatchling woke me up,' _he growled.

"So you sent him tumbling to the ground?"

'_He has wings, he should've used them.'_

"He's not even a day old!" Arya cried.

Shruikan didn't even bother to respond. He just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

'_You shouldn't have done that,' _Starr chided.

'_I know.'_

'_Then why?'_

Shruikans response was a long time coming, but when it came it even shocked Starr.

'_I always imagined that when hatchlings crawled all over me, they would be mine, and I want that,' _he whispered.

'_This hatchling has no father,' _Starr said gently. _'You can make him your own. No matter what his Rider or her mate does, he will need a dragon father. Saphira will be his mother and you can be is father.'_

'_I cannot be a good father, not with the upbringing I had. I would teach him what I knew, and that is not what I want for Ajagara.'_

'_You can try. Look at Saphira, she has no idea how to handle a hatchling, but she is trying. You can try to.'_

The black dragon was silent for a while. _'You're right. I will try.'_

'_Good! You'll be happier knowing you tried.'_

Before he could respond, Ajagara landed between his paws. The jade colored dragon yelped in fear and scurried away. Shruikan stopped his with one paw, scooping him up and gently tossing him into the air. Ajagara squealed in pleasure as he went flying toward Saphira. The game continued for several minutes, with Saphira passing Ajagara to Thorn, Thorn to Shruikan and Shruikan back to Saphira. What stopped the fun was Eragon when he ran back into the small camp they had made the night before.

"Bl-" he started, but then he saw the three elder dragons tossing Ajagara around and stopped. "What is going on?"

"Ajagara wanted to play and we discovered he likes being tossed around, so they made a game out of it," Arya laughed.

Eragon shook his head. "Blödhgarm is looking for us," he said. "We are needed in the city."

Everyone seemed to look a little less happy at his words. They had all enjoyed their time away, even if they knew it couldn't last.

Starr broke the silence by mounting Shruikan. "We can't just stand here all day, so let's go," she said frostily.

Murtagh jumped onto Thorn quickly, having stood up when he heard Eragons voice. "Starr's right, we need to go."

Eragon leapt onto Saphira and reached a hand down for his mate, who shot him an 'I can take care of myself' glare and climbed up on her own, despite the baby dragon in her arms.

'_Little one, you should know better than that by now,' _Saphira laughed.

'_I know,' _he grumbled. _'But you know how I was raised.'_

'_Respect women, yes I know, but respect doesn't mean 'treat like she is helpless' remember?'_

'_I never forgot.'_

'_Good,' _Saphira grunted as she pushed off the ground, taking her spot ahead of Thorn and Shruikan.

Within a few minutes they had made it back to the city. The dragons landed on the wall and were greeted by Blödhgarm, the other elves, Nasuada and the Nighthawks.

"What is so urgent that we were needed, so quickly?" Starr asked while dismounting.

"Don't bother with that," Blödhgarm growled, pointing a furry finger northwest of Feinster. All of the Riders turned around, but only the dragons, Eragon and Arya were able to see what he was pointing at.

"No!" Arya gasped. Ajagara looked at her curiously and chirped.

"What?" Nasuada gasped. "The egg hatched?"

"Yes," Arya said quickly. "Ajagara is my dragon. He hatched last night."

"That's impossible!" Eragon breathed.

"What is it?" Murtagh demanded at the same time Nasuada did.

'_Look through my eyes Tag,' _Thorn said listlessly. Murtagh quickly looked through his dragons eyes and Starr did the same with Shruikan.

"No!" Murtagh bellowed. "He can't have figured out that spell! It's not possible!"

"What spell?" Blödhgarm asked.

"He figured out how to give his Eldunarí their bodies back," Murtagh said numbly.

The elves stared in horror at the revelation. "No! That is impossible!" a black-haired female elf named Lia growled angrily.

"Obviously it's not!" Starr snarled. "He did it, so it must be possible, _elf_!"

Lia rounded on Starr and clenched her fists. Before she could spit out a response, Arya cut it. "Lia, silence yourself!" The other elf glared at Arya, who met her gaze icily. "Do not test me," she warned.

Lia dropped her gaze and turned her eyes upon the growing specks in the sky. They were not yet close enough for the humans to see, so she said "If you have armor for your dragons, I would advise that you put it on them quickly, and then arms yourselves. We will support you from the ground as always."

"We only have one set of armor," Eragon said. "I doubt it'd fit Shruikan though. But who would get it?"

'_Saphira should take it,' _Thorn said. _'She is no longer under the protection of being the last female dragon.'_

'_But Galbatorix will be angry at you for leaving,' _Saphira pointed out.

'_I don't like armor,' _Thorn said. _'You take it.'_

'_Fine…'_

With that decided, the four Riders ran to get the dragon armor as well as their own.

"Arya," Eragon said "will you fight with us in the air or will you stay on the ground?"

"You will need as much help as you can get in the air, so I will help you there. It didn't look like any of the dragons other than the one Galbatorix was on had a Rider, so I will try to take control of one of them and see if it will fight against the king."

Eragon nodded, despite his worries. He knew Arya could see the concern in his eyes, but he still kept his mouth shut.

"Eragon," she said softly. "I understand that you will worry about me, that is to be expected, but you must remember that I can take care of myself."

"Arya, I never forgot, and I know that you are a mighty warrior to be feared by your foes, but I still feel the desire to protect you, even though I know it is not necessary," Eragon confessed.

"As long as you know that, I will not complain."

Eragon dipped his head and finished arming himself. Brisingr was on his right hip and he had a shield strapped to his left arm. He had put the bow given to him by Islanzadí on his back, along with the arrows she had also given to him.

Arya dressed herself similarly and strode out of the tent. Blödhgarm and Lia had already outfitted Saphira in her armor and saddle, so Eragon leapt up, Arya right behind him.

"Blödhgarm," she called down. The furry elf looked up at her and tilted his head. "Will you watch Ajagara for me?"

"It would be an honor to watch the youngling," he murmured.

"Thank you," Arya said quickly. She was going to say more, but she was cut off by a rush of motion and sound. She yelped and her arms flew around Eragons waist.

'_What was that about being able to take care of yourself?' _Eragon teased

'_Focus Eragon,' _she snapped.

'_Yes ma'am!'_ he said, causing Arya to roll her eyes.

'_There must be fifty of them!' _Thorn said in shock as he flew up behind them.

'_They number at thirty, youngling,' _Shruikan rumbled as he too took to the sky.

'_Great,' _Starr said sarcastically. _'Ten each.'_

'_We will not lose to that false-tongued traitor!' _Thorn snarled angrily. _'I will never yield to him again!'_

'_Nor will you have to,' _Murtagh growled roughly. _'I refuse to fall into his clutches for a third time. Father and son will _not _follow the same path.'_

'_Prepare for the fight of your lives youngsters,' _Shruikan said. _'This will determine the fate of the land.'_

'_Don't be dramatic,' _Lia snapped, linking her mind with all of theirs so she could aid them in battle.

'_Hold your tongue,' _Arya growled. _'Lest it be ripped from your mouth.'_

Lia said nothing, but they could all feel anger radiating from her.

Blödhgarm spoke up. _'Shadeslayer, do not forget Aren in this fight.'_

'_I shall not.'_

'_Good. Brom put that energy in there for a reason and this is the reason.'_

'_I know that!' _Eragon couldn't help but lash out at the mention of his late father. He felt the elf wince at his harsh tone, and immediately felt bad. _'Blödhgarm I'm-'_

The elf cut him off. _'Don't worry yourself over it Argetlam, I was out of line.'_

'_I still should not have snapped at you.'_

'_Forget about it,' _he insisted.

Eragon, knowing he was defeated, gave up. _'As you wish,' _he murmured.

When they were within fifty yards of Galbatorix, who now rode a white dragon, they halted.

"We meet again," the king growled. When he got no response, the king continued. "I will offer you again a chance to join me. What say you? Starr? Will you not join me?"

"Join you?" she said mockingly. "After what you did to me? Do you not remember what you put me through? You gave me naught but pain for over a century! Why would I join you?"

"A mistake," he said coolly. "I, contrary to popular belief, _am _human. Humans make mistakes."

"I don't think anyone finds it hard to believe you are human!" Starr spat.

"Untrue," he said. "My subjects believe me to be a god! A god of the very best kind!"

"That is a lie!" Murtagh shouted. "They hate you! They want you dead! Why do you think the Varden exist! Former subjects of yours that want your head on a pike!"

"Hold your tongue, traitor!" Galbatorix spat. "You are not worthy to speak to me, not after you stole my egg and left me after I gave you your pitiful dragon!"

"_I'm _the traitor?" Murtagh barked. "_I'm_ not the one who murdered an elder, _I'm _not the one who destroyed the Riders, and_ I'm _not the one who destroys families and forces the souls of dragons to serve him! I don't murder, lie and torture to get what isn't mine!" After his rant, Murtagh drew Zar'roc. "If you think I'm the traitor, then come and punish me."

"If you want to be punished," Galbatorix said, drawing his own sword "then I will be more than happy to. But first I think you should know the name of the dragon upon whom I sit. Would you really attack Bid'Daum?"

All of the Riders and Dragons froze in shock.

"Bid'Daum?" Arya whispered. The white dragon nodded, sorrow clearly showing in his large eyes. "We _will_ free you," she whispered in the Ancient Language. "We will free all of you!" she screamed in fury. "You will no longer be slaves to this madman!"

The dragons all looked at one another. Then, a female the color of the sun, the smallest there, not more than a year old, flew across the space separating her from Saphira, Thorn and Shruikan and settled in with them. She hesitantly touched their minds.

'_I am tired of being a slave,' _she said quietly. _'I am ready to be free.'_

After she crossed the boundary between them, nine more dragons, six males and three females joined them as well. That put their numbers at twelve to twenty-one.

"Will the rest of you remain as slaves?" Eragon asked.

One of the dragons still with Galbatorix, a pretty blue female, touched his mind. _'What else can we do? He has taken everything from us.'_

"He hasn't taken everything," Eragon whispered. "You still have your will to avenge yourselves!"

'_We lost that long ago,' _the female whispered.

"Then avenge the murder of your Riders!" Eragon pleaded.

'_Rider…' _the female repeated. _'Rider…' _she swung her head around to look at Galbatorix. _'You took my Rider from me!' _she screamed.

"I did no such thing!" the king spat. "That miserable pile of dung was not worthy of the title Rider!"

'_You took my Rider from me!' _she screamed again and rushed forward, jaws gaping. Bid'Daum made no effort to evade her, just let her close her jaws around Galbatorixs neck, crushing the life from him. She ripped his body from the back of the white dragon and whipped it around. _'For Brom!' _she bellowed.

"Brom?" Eragon gasped. "Brom was you Rider?"

The female whipped her head around to face him, releasing the body of the dead tyrant from her jaws. _'Yes,' _she answered, eyes blazing.

"Brom was my father," Eragon whispered.

Saphiras eyes grew mournful. _'I never knew he had a son, let alone that he was struggling to free us.'_ Suddenly her eyes brightened. _'Is he here?' _she asked, casting her mind outwards.

'_I am here my dragon,' _Brom answered, surprising all of them.

'_Brom!' _Saphira cried, spiraling downward. The eyes of everyone followed them down to a group of about thirty people, headed by none other than Brom. The other newly freed dragons extended their minds, cautiously hopeful. Most were met with positive results. Most of their Riders had been resurrected. Every Rider except for the sun colored females.

Saphira, Thorn and Shruikan all landed a little ways away, not wanting to intrude. Brom and his dragon made their way over to them quickly. Eragon jumped down from Saphiras back and stared at his father, knowing for the first time that _it was his father._

Brom said not a word to him, just opened his arms. Eragon quickly threw his arms around his father and cried. It was all he could do; his emotions were going in to many directions for him to do anything else.

'_I have a father,' _he thought. He pulled back, tears still streaming down his face. "Father."

Brom smiled. "Yes Eragon, I am your father." He looked at his sons' dragon. "I take it you showed him the memory?"

'_That I did,' _she answered.

"Thank you."

Saphira nodded and crouched so Arya could dismount. The elf quickly leapt to the ground and went to stand by Eragon. She laced her fingers through his in an attempt to comfort him. He squeezed her hand tightly, a silent thanks.

Murtagh jumped down, as did Starr. They approached Brom, Eragon and Arya slowly, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

"Come," Eragon called. "You both belong in this family now."

"Thanks Eragon," Murtagh said with a grin.

As the name left his lips, another elf approached them, a white dragon next to him.

"So I finally get to meet the Rider who bears my name," he said in a thick Elvin accent.

"You are the first Eragon?" Eragon asked.

"I am but most called me Er. You are welcome to do the same."

"Well that solves the issue with the name confusion," Murtagh joked.

'_What about us?' _both Saphiras asked.

"Now Saphira," Brom chided his dragon "you know very well that you preferred being called Saph."

'_Yes I know it's just fun to confuse people.'_

"That it is my dear," Brom laughed. It was a big laugh that was rarely heard after Saph had died.

The little sun colored dragon loped over to them. _'Where is my Rider?' _she asked.

"Can you not find her?" Er asked.

'_No!' _she wailed. _'She isn't here!'_

"I do not know why Christy would not be here when the rest of us were brought back. I am deeply sorry Solaria."

'_Do you think it is because she was human? All the other Riders that were brought back are elves!' _Solaria cried.

"It is possible," Er admitted. "But right now we have to get everyone within the city. I swear I will help you find Christy though."

'_Thank you,' _she whispered.

"Anything for my mates' dragon."

"Your mate was human?" Eragon asked.

"Yes she was and I didn't love her any less for it."

"It's one thing for an Elvin Rider to take a human mate, but it is a whole other thing for a human Rider to take and Elvin mate?" Eragon asked Arya playfully.

"Elvin _Princess, _may I remind you," Arya teased.

"Of course you're Majesty," Eragon said, bowing deeply.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, can we go now?" Murtagh complained.

"What's wrong with mushy stuff?" Starr asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just don't wanna listen to it!"

"I'm leaving all of you," Brom said, mounting Saph.

"Wait! Don't _go!_" Eragon cried, mounting his own dragon and pulling Arya up behind him.

Brom laughed and Saph took off, flying toward Feinster. Saphira took off right behind her. The rest of the dragons, with their Riders in tow, took off and flew for the city.

**Alright this chapter is up and it's one of the longest I've written. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I bet you think this is the end, don't you? Well it's not! I've still gotta write about the rebuilding of the Riders, finding Christy and what will be done to right the Empire! And you know what'll get me to update faster. If you click that pretty little button at the bottom.**

**see teh button?**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**that button**

**VVVVVV**

**yes that one**

**VVV**

**click it**

**V**

**you know you want to!**

**XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Free Us

**I am sad to say that this story is drawing to a close. There will be two or three more chapters at the most, including this one. I might add an epilogue, but it is unlikely. I hope you enjoy what remains and I hope I did the original author justice.**

**Chapter 16: Free us Rider**

Nasuada was ecstatic. The Riders had come back and Galbatorix was dead. Who would've known it would be that easy? No one who was still alive ever thought that the end of the century-long war would come so abruptly. Not that all the fighting was over yet, but the hardest part was over, so it seemed. All that was left was to subdue the remainder of Galbatorix's forces, but now that the black king was dead, it shouldn't be too hard a task.

"So after Saph killed Galbatorix, all of the Riders were brought back?" Nasuada asked. She had called him and Saphira into his tent as soon as she realized that the dragons flying overhead weren't going to try to kill her and everyone in the city.

"Pretty much," Eragon answered.

"And now there are more than thirty living Riders around to help us subdue the Empire?"

'_Yep,' _Saphira said.

Nasuada shook her head in amazement. "That is unbelievable."

"But possible," he chuckled.

"Amazing," she breathed.

"Yes it is," Eragon agreed. "But now we can focus on rebuilding the empire instead of tearing it down."

"Don't be so naive as to believe that there will be no more fighting," Nasuada warned.

"I am not," he said stiffly. "All I meant is that now our task will be much easier."

"That it will," the dark-skinned woman agreed.

~Two Years Later~

"It is done," Eragon breather. "The Riders are restored and all that is left is to free the last of the Eldunarí."

Arya laid her head on her mates shoulder. "We did it, my love."

'_All we have to do now is search the castle of Urû'baen, free the Eldunarí, and find Christy,' _Solaria said. _'I have gone without my Rider for far too long and I wish to find her again.'_

'_We will find her,' _Ajagara told his mate. _'No dragon should be without their Rider for as long as you have been.'_

Solaria nuzzled his green neck and hummed happily. Ever since Ajagara had become her mate, the hole in her heart that was created when Christy was taken from her had been a little smaller. He was truly as close to a soul mate she would ever get without her Rider.

'_Let us waste no more time,' _Saphira said. _'I wish for these dreadful days to be behind us as soon as possible.'_

"To the castle?" Arya asked.

"To the castle," Eragon agreed.

The five of them quickly entered the ruined city of Urû'baen, trying to block out the looks directed at them by those who lived there. Some faces were filled with hope, joy, and gratefulness, while others were filled with anger and hatred. No one dared to do more than glare though. Aside from one little girl. She was small, no more than five or six, with blonde hair and large blue eyes. She held a small flower in her hands that matched the color of her eyes.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She held out the flower to Eragon. As soon as he took it, the little girl scurried away and disappeared into the shadows of the city.

'_It looks like you have an admirer little one,'_ Saphira teased lightly.

'_So it would seem,' _he murmured.

'_He is already claimed, so she will be rather disappointed,'_ Ajagara said laughingly. _'Unless he plans to leave my Rider.'_

Arya chuckled and rolled her eyes. _'I highly doubt that.'_

'_And you should!' _Eragon cried indignantly. _'The problem with me isn't getting me to stay, but finding a way to make me leave!'_

'_I second that!' _Saphira yelped.

'_Love you too,' _he said, pretending to be insulted.

'_We're here,' _Solaria said.

The other four of them looked up and realized that the sun colored dragon was correct. They had reached the black citadel. It looked different than Eragon imagined it would. He had expected it to look inherently evil, but it didn't. It was not eerie and malevolent, it was dark, yes, but it looked like something you would find in an Elvin city.

'_The elves did not always stay locked away in Du Weldenvarden little one,' _Saphira reminded him privately. _'This used to be the Elvin city of Ilirea.'_

'_Yes, I remember now,' _Eragon said.

Cautiously they all entered the castle. They moved slowly in case of traps and kept their minds closely linked, but still blocked out all others. The entry hall was a cavernous room that was completely black. Together, they halted; waiting and listening. The only thing any of them heard was their own breathing and a familiar presence pressing on their minds.

'_What do you want Murtagh?' _Eragon snapped.

'_Wait where you are,' _he said irritably. _'You will need someone who knows the castle so Thorn, Shruikan, Starr, and I will join you.'_

'_Fine,' _he said. Neither of them bothered to close their minds, for they knew they would reconnect when they met up. In a matter of minutes, the other two dragons and Riders had caught up with them.

'_Where is Er?' _Arya asked. _'I thought he would want to explore the castle. He has a taste for exploration.'_

'_He is busy rebuilding Doru Araeba, or have you forgotten?' _Shruikan rumbled. _'Brom is with him as well, as are the other resurrected Riders.'_

'_I thought he had returned already.'_

'_Then you have miscounted the days, they are not due to return for another fortnight,' _the obsidian dragon said, eyeing her oddly. _'What has you so distracted?'_

'_Nothing,' _she said quickly. _'Nothing that is relevant as of now.'_

Everyone gave her an odd look and the elf shifted nervously. _'Can we go?'_ she asked.

'_Yes, I am eager to search for Christy,' _Solaria agreed. _'I hope she is here!'_

'_We will find her,' _Ajagara promised.

'_I know we will. I can feel it in my bones. She is close.' _The fiery dragon shook herself, making her scales clink together softly.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice demanded from the shadows of the abandoned castle.

"Show yourself," Starr called. "Do not hide in the darkness! Cast light in the shadows!"

The woman stepped forward and revealed herself to the light. She had tanned skin, dark hair and eyes so black they looked blue. There were three scars running through her left eye, and a tattoo of a sparrow and a swan on her exposed right forearm. "Who are you?" she demanded.

'_Christy!' _Solaria cried. _'That's my Christy!'_

'_Are you sure?' _Thorn asked. _'She doesn't seem to recognize you.'_

'_It's her,' _she said firmly. _'She is mine.'_

"Who are you?" she demanded again.

Solaria stepped forward. _'Christy, it's me,' _she said. _'Your dragon. It's Solaria.'_

The woman jerked at the sound of the dragon's voice. "You are not my dragon," she said icily. "And Christy is not my name. I am Elizabeth."

'_No,' _Solaria said firmly. _'You are my Rider. I know you are.'_

"Be gone from here!" Elizabeth shrieked. "I know you not and nor do I wish to know you, beast!"

Solaria flinched at her cruel tone, but refused to back down. _'Christy, you are my Rider and I will not leave her until you know it!'_

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "I am not a Rider. Galbatorix told me I am not, nor will I ever be worthy of the title."

'_He wouldn't say that unless you were once a Rider.' _Solaria took a step closer to Elizabeth, who back up a step.

"Don't come near me," she growled.

'_I am a dragon and shall go where I please.' _The dragon took another step forward and the woman another step back. She no longer had room to move. Her back was against the wall and she was trapped.

"Get away from me!" she cried, her voice wavering slightly.

'_No.'_ Solaria took another step forward and lowered her fiery head until she was eye level with the woman in front of her. _'Come back to me,' _she whispered in the Ancient Language. _'Come back my Rider.'_

"I-I am _not _a Rider!"

'_Prove it,' _she challenged. _'Show me your right palm.'_

Elizabeth obediently stretched out her hand and barred her palm. On it was the gedwëy ignasia, but it was black instead of silver. Solaria tipped her snout down and touched the mark. The moment she came in contact with her skin, the mark on her palm started to emit a black shine, but it was quickly turning to silver. Elizabeth withdrew with a wild cry and fell to the ground, whimpering and crying.

"Gone…gone…gone…my dragon is gone…"

'_Christy?' _Solaria said hesitantly.

The woman looked up quickly and saw the dragon in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she threw her arms around the dragons' neck. "You're back," she whispered.

'_I am,' _she said happily. _'And I'm not going anywhere.'_

Christy let go of her dragon's neck and stepped back. Peering over her shoulder, she spotted the other three dragons' and their Riders.

"Who are you?" she asked.

'_These are the people who were fighting to free us for the past century,' _Solaria said quickly.

"All of them?" Christy asked, somewhat mystified. "I thought _he,_" the person she spoke of was obvious "had all of the eggs. And wasn't Shruikan under his control?"

Eragon stepped forward. "That is true, the last three eggs _were_ in the possession of Galbatorix, but my father, with the help of a few others, managed to free one egg. That was Saphira's egg." He laid a hand on his dragon before he continued. "Then another egg hatched for my brother," he gestured toward Murtagh and Thorn "who later brought the last egg to us which hatched for Arya," he pointed at his mate and her dragon.

"And what of Shruikan?" she asked warily.

Arya chuckled darkly. "Long story short, Galbatorix was a coward who left his dragon and accidentally sent us his true Rider, both of who joined us soon after."

"Interesting," she murmured.

"Oh it gets better," Starr said. "Two years ago, shortly after we were liberated, Galbatorix resurrected several dragons and one of them killed him and we've been struggling to set the Empire right ever since. And to top it all off, after the bastard died, all of the Riders were brought back."

'_Except you,' _Solaria added. _'Were you alive?'_

"I don't know," Christy admitted. "All I remember for the longest time was blackness and a feeling of emptiness. Only recently was I freed from the darkness."

"How recently?" Murtagh asked.

"About two years ago. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't leave the bloody castle."

'_So you've been alone for two years?'_ Saphira asked.

"Yes."

'_You poor thing…'_

Christy bristled. "I do _not _need you sympathy. I was fine on my own!"

'_Now _that _is the Christy that I chose as my Rider!'_ Solaria said gleefully.

'_This is all very nice,' _Thorn growled _'but can we please move to the Eldunarí Chamber? I want to get out of this blasted place.'_

'_Yes we need to find the hearts and free them, one way or another,' _Saphira agreed.

'_Shall we go then?'_ Shruikan asked.

"Yes we shall," Starr said as she mounted her black dragon. Eragon, Arya and Christy all followed suit and mounted their respective dragons. Shruikan took the lead, for he knew the castle the best. The ten of them slowly made their way into the bowels of the castle. Before long they were engulfed in an inky blackness that not even Elvin eyes could penetrate.

"Garjzla," Arya murmured. A ball of green light appeared in her hand, but it did little to penetrate the darkness. "Little help please?" she asked.

Eragon, Murtagh, Starr, and Christy all murmured the appropriate word and produced their own balls of light. When that did next to nothing, all of the dragons produced and maintained small fires in their mouths, which provided just enough light to keep them from running into anything. The light came in handy when Shruikan came to a sudden stop.

'_What are you doing?' _ Ajagara demanded. _'Move you great lug!'_

'_Quiet hatchling,' _he growled. _'I cannot move any farther.'_

'_There is a wall,' _Thorn said. _'Only something roughly human size can move through now.'_

Starr dismounted. "Then let us not waste any more time." The other Riders mimicked her and jumped to the ground. They slowly moved forward through the door, which was, surprisingly, unlocked. When they entered the room, none of them could hold in the gasps that flew from their lips.

Before them was a room that was literally the size of Carvahall. If Shruikan had been able to fit inside the doorway, he would have had to stand on his hind legs to touch the ceiling. But the rooms' size was not what made it impressive, it was what it contained. Lining the walls were hundreds of shelves, all filled with the dragons' heart of hearts. The light produced by the hearts was enough to illuminate the entire chamber many times over. Some were no larger than a fist and others were larger than Eragon's head. The only one who was not stunned beyond being able to speak was Murtagh, who had been in the room many, many times.

"It will take us years to speak to all of them!" Arya gasped.

"No it won't," Murtagh said sadly. "I know many of them who wish for death to take them. They trust me and will allow me into their minds. This will take no more than a few weeks at most."

"Well then, do your thing Tag," Starr said.

Murtagh muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Don't call me Tag," as he stepped forward and approached the closest heart, a deep purple one that was easily as large as Glaedr's. He closed his eyes and was silent for many moments. When he opened his eyes, they held a look of great joy.

"Fyra wishes to live," he said. "She wants to have a body again."

"Did you tell her that her Rider may not come back?" Christy asked.

"Yes. She is willing to risk it if it means she will be able to move again."

"How will we get them to the surface?" Arya asked. "And how will we give them their bodies back?"

'_I know the spell,' _Solaria said. _'You forget; I was there when it was first cast.'_

"Very well, but that still leaves the problem of getting them all to the surface. We can't very well do it in here!"

'_We are all wearing saddles,' _Saphira said. _'Put those who want to be given their bodies back in the saddlebags and we can carry them to the surface.'_

'_But how will we keep them a secret?' _Thorn asked. _'We cannot let the hearts become common knowledge.'_

'_Is there a room large enough for several dragons in the castle?' _

'_Aye,' _Shruikan answered. _'I can lead you to it.'_

'_Someone come with us to cast the spell and we can free them a little at a time,' _Saphira said.

No one could find a reason why Saphira's plan wouldn't work, so they set about finding hearts who wanted to live. Those who didn't were placed in the center of the room. To Eragon's dismay, that pile was growing ever larger. Very few dragons wanted to continue living. By the time they had gone through a dozen hearts, only one, Fyra, wanted to live. Eragon wasn't going to let this stand. He had to do something.

Casting out his mind, he came into contact with every dragon in the room. The sheer weight of the contact left him staggered. He froze for a moment, awed by the consciousnesses of so many dragons. But he forced himself to speak.

'_Dragons,' _he began _'I do not know you, and I doubt you know of me. But what I do know is that the world needs more dragons. Would you really allow you noble race to die because you feel sorry for yourselves?' _He had used this tactic before, with Saphira in the Spine. It had worked then and he prayed it would work now. _'You are dragons! Never before have I heard of a craven dragon!' _A soundless wave of snarls sounded in his mind and Eragon smiled. It was working. _'Why should you allow yourselves to pass into the darkness? Are you afraid?' _More snarls. _'Cowardly dragons! Is this how you wish your race to be remembered? As no more than a room full of glowing stones? Will you really allow yourselves to give into such weak and selfish desires?'_ Another wave of growls. _'Your Riders would be ashamed.'_ Another round of snarls ripped through his mind, the loudest and angriest yet. There was quiet murmuring in his mind, as if the hearts were speaking to one another, then one voice spoke.

'_Free us Rider.'_

**Well there is chapter 16. Sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Restored

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I will probably put up an epilogue, but that is it. **

**Chapter 17: Restored**

Eragon was over the moon with joy. Not only had his plan worked, but the land was going to have hundreds of dragons again! Every single heart wanted their body back. It would take time to get them all to the surface, but when they did, it would all be worth it.

"How are we going to get all of these dragons to the surface in a timely fashion?" Eragon asked.

"I say we just keep loading them into the saddlebags," Murtagh said.

"That's not going to be fast enough," Arya pointed out. "Not with there being so many of them."

"Do you have a better idea?" he snapped.

'_Yes she does.'_

'_Oh no, not you again!'_

'_You didn't miss me?'_

'_Not really!'_

'_Well then I guess you don't want to hear my idea.'_

'_Fine,' _she growled _'what is it?'_

'_The spell you used on Saphira's egg!'_

"Arya?" Eragon asked. "Arya!"

"Huh? What?"

"Do you have an idea?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quickly. "The spell I used on Saphira's egg. We can use it."

"That will take a lot of energy," Starr pointed out.

'_With five dragons, it will not be a problem,' _Shruikan pointed out.

"He has a point," Christy said.

'_Then let's do it!' _Saphira cried eagerly.

The five Riders stood up and joined hands. They spoke the incantation in unison and there was a multicolored flash. When the light dimmed, none of the Eldunarí had moved.

'_There must be a spell on the room to prevent the hearts from moving by magic,' _Solaria grumbled.

"Then we will have to move them manually," Arya said.

The same heart that spoke before, once again spoke to Eragon. _'You can tap into our strength to move us.'_

'_Are you certain?' _Eragon said uncertainly.

'_What is your name?'_ he rumbled.

'_Eragon.'_

'_Eragon, you may use the strength of all of us to move us from this room.'_

'_Very well,'_ he murmured. "We can use the strength of the hearts to move them," he said aloud.

"How do you know?" Starr demanded.

"One of them told me."

Starr nodded curtly and they all rejoined hands. Eragon touched the mind of the heart that spoke to him, and was linked to all of the others. The Riders once again spoke the incantation and the glow of the magic filled the room. When the glow dimmed this time, all of the hearts were gone. Above ground.

"Let's go!" Christy yelped, darting toward the door. By the time the rest of them made it to the door, she was already on Solaria's back and on her way to the surface.

"Someone's eager to see the dragons brought back," Murtagh said dryly.

"Just as you should be!" Starr cried as she leapt onto Shruikans back. The massive dragon turned around and bounded after Solaria. Eragon and Saphira followed them quickly, Ajagara and Arya right behind them. Murtagh and Thorn brought up the rear of the fast-moving caravan. When they finally got out of the tunnel, the Eldunarí were nowhere to be seen. They didn't have time to ponder it though, because everyone else was still running. The Eldunarí were only spotted when they all exited the city. They were all clustered together a short distance from the wall of the city, luckily out of sight.

'_Solaria, what is the incantation that we need?' _Saphira asked.

'_Dimittam animas alligari vinculis et his habeant terris vagari ut superbo quondamcreaturis esse perpetuum.'_

The five Dragon Riders dismounted and spread out. They each took a place around the pile of hearts and spread their arms, as if to clasp hands, but they could not due to the size of the mound.

"Is everyone ready?" Eragon asked. His fellow Riders nodded. "Then let us begin."

All of them joined minds and tightened their bonds with their dragons.

"One," Eragon said.

"Two," Arya continued.

"Three!" they said together.

"Dimittam animas alligari vinculis et his habeant terris vagari ut superbo quondamcreaturis esse perpetuum," they said slowly, making sure to enunciate every syllable.

A glow shinned out, outshining even the sun. No one could tell what color it was, for it was far too bright to look at it. It shined on for what seemed like both a moment and an eternity. When the light finally died, the hearts were no longer there. In their place were the dragons that all the hearts belonged too. They ranged from snow white to shadow black. Upon every dragons back was either a human or an elf. Their Riders.

The Riders had been restored.

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it. Don't give up on me though, I still have the epilogue to post!**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**I don't want to procrastinate, so I'm going to go ahead and write the epilogue. Enjoy.**

**Epilogue**

~Five Months Later~

Arya smiled as she laid her head on Eragons shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and rested the other on her swollen stomach. In a few short months they would be parents. Ever since she had discovered that she was pregnant, the little voice in her head had left her alone, never to be heard from again. She had finally discovered what she needed to do to silence the voice.

Behind them sat Saphira, Shruikan, and there single daughter, Naomi. They had become mates soon after the hearts had been released. Next to them were Ajagara and Solaria with their two sons, Axel and Teufel.

A little way off, Murtagh and Starr sat with their feet dangling off the cliff. They were both sporting new wedding bands on their left hands. Murtagh had proposed soon after Arya announced she was with a child, and she had happily said yes.

All of them were enjoying the sight of dragons filling the skies with the various hues of their scales.

**Well, it is done! I hope that I did the original author justice. Why don't you leave a review and tell me if you think I did? ^.^**


End file.
